<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error: Could Not Communicate by AbsintheNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174608">Error: Could Not Communicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheNightmare/pseuds/AbsintheNightmare'>AbsintheNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Aroace Jongho, Attempt at Humor, Author has a foul mouth and so do the boys now, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jongho is the real mvp here, M/M, Not a single original thought because I'm trash, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Side Yungi, Swearing, Texting, and they were ROOMMATES, fixing a friendship, side seongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheNightmare/pseuds/AbsintheNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>San</strong><br/>
So you know who he is.</p><p>
<strong>Wooyoung</strong>
</p><p>It's Yeosang</p><p>We don't talk anymore</p><p>Pls don't approach</p><p><strong>San</strong><br/>
But he's CUTE ):</p><p> </p><p>San's heart is big enough for two people. The problem is, those two people are idiots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never been more nervous to post a fic. I don't know what is it about this one, but ughhh.</p><p>Prepare yourself for me hopefully not failing with the formatting and some other nonsense. And Woosansang.</p><p>There is nothing original in this. There are gifs, however.</p><p>Quick look at who's in which chat:</p><p><strong>smol dad + disaster sons</strong><br/>Hongjoong<br/>Wooyoung<br/>Yunho<br/>Mingi<br/>Jongho<br/>San</p><p><strong>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</strong><br/>Seonghwa<br/>Yeosang<br/>Jongho</p><p>I decided to not include any crazy nicknames, because I lack imagination and I'm not funny enough. But I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Ummmmmmmm</p><p>So I MIGHT have run into someone last week</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>How bad did you embarrass yourself?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Rude </p><p>And we MIGHT be instant soulmates</p><p>And it turns out he knows some of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Bitch stop being vague</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Fetus stop being rude</p><p>Anyway can I add San to our gc?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>who</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>who</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>San? As in Choi San?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Choi San???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>You know any other San who’s been away for a year and is now back and is rly cute??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>who the f is choi san</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>We knew him in high school</p><p>And he’s in our uni too</p><p>But he went to an exchange program or smth</p><p>Haven’t seen him in like a year </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I HAVE mentioned him I swear Mingi</p><p>He’s the anime girl noise guy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>ohhhhhhhhhhh that guy</p><p>sure add him Woo</p><p>I wanna know him too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>anime girl noise guy</p><p>suspicious 🤔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Shut up Jongho</p><p>I’ll add him</p><p>Ready fanfare</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wooyoung added San to the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>SAN IS THAT YOU</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>SAN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Ummmmm?</p><p>What’s happening</p><p>Thanks for the lack of warning Wooyoung</p><p>Wait</p><p>Yunho?</p><p>Hongjoong hyung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>In the flesh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>not really? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Sshhhh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>SANNNNN</p><p>YOU'RE ALIVE</p><p>It's been SO LONG</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>IT HAS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Ahhhh you love to see it</p><p>Friends coming together again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Okay real talk how you found Wooyoung San</p><p>Before finding us!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>English class</p><p>He stuck to me from day one</p><p>Like glue</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Like a rash</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Rude</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Hello Anime girl noises guy! </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… Yunho.</p><p>Why would you do this to me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Sorry 😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>ugh</p><p>Um, hi? Whoever you are…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>I'm Mingi!</p><p>Aka god's gift to this earth</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Aka tall clown 🤡</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Aka Best Boy 💖</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung go die in a ditch</p><p>Thank you babe 😘</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>In case it wasn't obvious, Yunho's boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Yeah that was pretty obvious</p><p>And the other unknown guy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Pleasure to meet you, suspicious stranger</p><p>I am Choi Jongho, the only sane stepson of this chaotic family</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Lies</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Lies</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Since when?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Jongho</p><p>It's "grows on you like a rash"</p><p>Not sticks to you</p><p>Who raised you like this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>The object of your thirst</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Saaaaan</p><p>We have to meet up!</p><p>I want to hear everything you did while you were gone!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Seonghwa hyung</p><p>A complaint has been filed</p><p>You have raised me poorly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>What.</p><p>Lies and slander!</p><p>Who dares to claim this</p><p>I will destroy them</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>My stepdad-to-be?</p><p>If you ever get around to getting in his pants and marrying him</p><p>Looks like that ain’t happening anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>What did you do to Hongjoong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Apparently I misused an idiom</p><p>Never took him for a grammar nazi</p><p>Guess I was wrong</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>At least he has that in common with hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Jongho I raised you better than this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Mom you’re supposed to be on my side!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Learn your grammar and I will</p><p>Btw Yeosang</p><p>I finally got my spare key back so you can have it</p><p>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Library</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Ok I'll come by to drop it off</p><p>I have work so you can get in on your own</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Wait you still live on his couch??</p><p>Didn't you say you applied for a new apartment?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Didn't get it 😔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Aw that sucks 😔</p><p>I feel bad for your back</p><p>Hyung's couch is horrible to sleep on</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>… Remind me to buy some more pillows on my way home</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Hyung no it's ok</p><p>I'll live</p><p>You've done more than enough for me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>No buy him more pillows</p><p>He needs them</p><p>He's not yet used to being free and single and with no one to cuddle</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Not true</p><p>Hyung cuddles me platonically a lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Shhh I'm trying to help you here bc you feel too guilty to ask for anything yourself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Yeosang</p><p>It's okay</p><p>I'll get you pillows tonight</p><p>I'm like 2 minutes away from the library</p><p>Don't run away</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Wasn't going to?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>You were</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>He was</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Was not 😤</p><p>I'm here</p><p>Staying still</p><p>Like a statue 🗽</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Very handsome statue 🗽</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure why, but there's something about writing text messages that really drives it home that English isn't my first language.</p><p>If you wanna come say hi on twitter, you can now find me there too! <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quickfire second chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the first one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did I let you talk me into going out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've been here for less than a month and I regret everything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You guys went out last night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea we did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had to catch up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And introduce Mingi to San!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And not me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, this is what a betrayal looks like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You literally told us you have other stuff to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My point stands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is San regretting? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm assuming it's somehow Mingi's fault</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I did nothing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi is an angel and did nothing wrong 😤</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We met at a bar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was really cheap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we had Hongjoong's card</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And we saw no reason to turn down our hyung's generosity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… is hyung alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>San you slept at his place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathing when I left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… I think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He won't be when he wakes up and sees the state of his bank account</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>San where are you even going it's so early</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a class unlike you traitorous heathens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandatory attendance doesn't care about your hangover</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>rip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm going to die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning class + lack of coffee?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang </b>
</p><p>
  <span>😫</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Figured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bring me coffee? 🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't have to get up yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pout doesn't work on me hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But are you free after class?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can go to a cafe with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You're paying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>.. Seonghwa hyung? Are you joining?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You're just trying to feed your caffeine addictions with my expense, aren't you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And enjoy your delightful company on the side?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I'll show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I'm not paying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung you're weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up and be grateful for the coffee you're about to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Always ♥️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm gonna die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You only have like 15 minutes of class left, you'll live</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No that's not it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm literally going to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's killing me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In a "he's annoying and I wanna punch him to the next dimension" way or "oh no he's hot" way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's CUTE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, the latter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How cute?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung he has dimples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DIMPLES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You think I know????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't remember ever seeing him??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't worry you'll be out of there soon and you can gush all you want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>All my suffering is over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've seen the light</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What cult meeting masking as a class did you take?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And can I join because I'm suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head is killing me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's perfect 😍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you ♥️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea no I don't think that was @ you Woo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless you're in his class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up Mingi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't get me wrong Woo you're cute too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this guy is different cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why am I getting a deja vu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Btw San I'm curious, what do you look like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when I run into you I know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold up let me find a good one…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dimples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we get back to the other cute guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is Perfection™️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How have I not seen him before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you've been back for like three weeks tops?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Details, San!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do we recognize him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>PINK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair is pink and it looks soft~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Remind me to never go out with you guys again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How's your bank account?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Drained like a corpse feasted on by vampire fledglings who betrayed their father</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you watching Twilight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just dramatic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok what were those reactions in the gc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was your reaction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A reaction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just saying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know the guy I was talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So you know who he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Yeosang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We don't talk anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pls don't approach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But he's CUTE ):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's your problem with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he a dick?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he your ex or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won't engage if he's horrible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We used to be friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I don't wanna be anywhere near him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we pls drop this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's all I ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okayyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you guys know I'm on that other gc right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes we're aware ur a double agent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I found out interesting things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1.Hongjoong gets very poetic when he's hungover</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2.Hyung is this the guy you were drooling over?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did you find him 😱</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why haven't you given me his number yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could check on him if he's hungover ):</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely know him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two just stare and circle each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of talking like normal people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to make sure he'll like me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want it to be perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho don't leave me hanging like this now tell me how the fuck did you find the guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got good news and bad news hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name is Choi San</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good news is that he's in the other chat as well, apparently Yunho and Hongjoong are old friends with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… Bad news?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Wooyoung and is instant bffs with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCK.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>September has arrived. Uni is really starting. I have mostly independent studying to do. I'm terrible at it. So have another chapter!<br/>I don't think the next ones are going to come out quite this quick, I'm trying to focus on the next chapter of Undrowned as well, but I'll try my best!<br/>Thank you for your kudos and comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>HELP</p><p> </p><p><b>Seonghwa</b> <b>hyung</b></p><p>Are you ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Choi San alert?</p><p>🚨🚨🚨</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>He sat next to me!</p><p>What do I do?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Talk to him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>What is talking</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Hyung remember who we're trying to help here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>True</p><p>But hey</p><p>He sat next to you</p><p>Maybe he'll talk first</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>He seems like the type tbh</p><p>Don't worry Yeosang hyung</p><p>just remember to breathe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>What is breathing</p><p>And did you forget what YOU YOURSELF told me</p><p>He’s Wooyoung’s new bff</p><p>What if he’s already badmouthed me at him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Sangie</p><p>I’m sure it’s okay</p><p>If Wooyoung had said something why would he approach you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>He wants to make fun of me?</p><p>Pull an elaborate prank at my expense resulting in severe emotional trauma?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Hyung. Seriously.</p><p>It’s fine.</p><p>Just try to stay calm, okay?</p><p>I promise he’s not out to get you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Fuck we have a discussion to do</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Jongho</p><p>I need you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I'm not carrying your stuff</p><p>I have class to get to</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Not what I meant</p><p>I need help with Seonghwa</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>… I'm listening</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Wow hyung where has all your confidence gone</p><p>You've hit on guys before</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Yeah for one night stands!</p><p>Not when I actually want to date them!</p><p>And I am very confident that he'll like me but I need an idiot-proof plan!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Then just seek him out and go talk to him?</p><p>Be yourself and all that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Not good enough</p><p>I have to sweep him right off his feet</p><p>Should I try kabedon on him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Hyung I don't know how to say this</p><p>But it only works if you're tall enough</p><p>You're tiny</p><p>You'd just look like a weird gremlin trying to corner him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Don't underestimate my presence</p><p>I am very compelling!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Oof</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Why am I not surprised you show up only to laugh at hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I just have great timing</p><p>And it’s true tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Ur a twink too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Why am I friends with you</p><p>Besides, aren’t you friends with Seonghwa?</p><p>Why don’t you just give hyung his number?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Jongho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I respect my hyungs’ privacy</p><p>I haven’t given Seonghwa his number either</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Ok, what’s the real reason?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I like watching them squirm</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Jongho help me with this or istg I’m disowning you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Give him nice things?</p><p>Be cute and flutter your lashes, pout your lip a bit</p><p>Don’t give him coffee tho</p><p>He only drinks caffeinated milk with like three bags of sugar or a gallon of syrup</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>How are you friends with him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I’ve promised not to mock him about this particular fact every time he orders the abomination and in return he pays for my real coffee</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Fair trade</p><p>Btw where’s San?</p><p>Is he alive?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I’ve been trying to look for him for like 20 minutes!</p><p>We were supposed to have a study date!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung actually studying? Wow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I am smart, you overgrown beanstalk!</p><p>Wait I found him</p><p>Wait</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>He went all silent</p><p>Bad sign</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I fucked up</p><p>BIG TIME</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I found San</p><p>And he was</p><p>Talking</p><p>To Yeosang</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>...what did you do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I don’t know WHAT happened</p><p>My brain just short circuited or smth</p><p>But ok I got there</p><p>And told him to come with me</p><p>Because we were supposed to study together</p><p>But I sounded really snappy</p><p>And I could SEE</p><p>How he glared at me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Yeosang or San?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Yeosang of course</p><p>San was just looking confused</p><p>But it got worse</p><p>We got to the cafe</p><p>And I snapped at him again when he asked about it</p><p>And now we’re just sitting here in silence</p><p>AND IT’S REALLY AWKWARD AND IT’S MY FAULT BECAUSE I WAS STUPID AND NOW SAN HATES ME 😫</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>U sure about that?</p><p>He’s still there with you isn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Well…</p><p>Yeah</p><p>But he’s been quiet the whole time</p><p>And I can feel him judging</p><p>You know I wanna sulk but I feel bad at the same time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Well it kinda is your fault</p><p>I mean San doesn’t know what went down right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Nope</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>So when you get all pissy about him talking to a guy</p><p>Who he like yesterday said was super cute</p><p>It’s kinda…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Stereotypical jealous psycho boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Yeah…..</p><p>Or overly clingy bestie</p><p>Since you ain’t boyfriends</p><p>...right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>… haven’t gotten there yet</p><p>Might not get there at all</p><p>Especially now that he’s mad at me 😭</p><p>And he obvs likes Yeosang</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>You don’t know that yet</p><p>He just thinks he’s cute</p><p>But he already knows you</p><p>And not him</p><p>So you gotta act first</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Okay not NOW</p><p>Apologize first</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Ughhh</p><p>I have to, I guess</p><p>I just</p><p>I don’t wanna have to explain the whole Yeosang thing</p><p>I don’t wanna even think about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>I’m sure he’ll get it</p><p>San seems like a pretty understanding guy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>You’ve known him for like three days</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Yunho has known him for years and hasn’t ditched him so he’s good I think</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Fair</p><p>Wish me luck</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>🤞</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Did you talk to him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>… yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>… what happened Sangie?</p><p>Was he mean to you?</p><p>Do I have to sic Jongho on him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I could do that without you telling me hyung</p><p>But I don't think that's what happened??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>No he was really nice 😭</p><p>We sat and talked outside class after we got out</p><p>He's so cute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Then</p><p>Why do I get the feeling something went wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung was there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>O’ fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>And he was mad and kept glaring at me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Well at least that confirmed San wasn’t out to make fun of you, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Yea but now Wooyoung WILL tell him that I’m a horrible person and he will never speak to me again 😫</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Sangie calm down please</p><p>I’m sure it’ll be okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>… you want me to do some detective work?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>I’m not sure if I wanna know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Yes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p><b>San </b> <em> created a new chat </em></p><p><b>San</b> <em>added </em><b>Joong hyung</b> <em>to the chat</em></p><p><b>San</b> <em> added </em> <b>Yunho</b> <em> to the chat </em></p><p><b>San</b> <em>changed the chat name to </em><b>pls help</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Hey guys</p><p>I need answers</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>The meaning of life?</p><p>I don’t think that requires a new chat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>No not that</p><p>Then again, if you know the answer…👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I don’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>?</p><p>Spill</p><p>Also the answer is to suffer</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Who hurt you</p><p>I need answers</p><p>Because I got a v uncomfortable Wooyoung squirming in front of me while we’re trying to study</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>… uncomfortable as in “I used olive oil instead of lube last night and that turned out to be a mistake”</p><p>Or “i got a crush on the person next to me and don’t know how to function” </p><p>Or “I really need to go to the bathroom but don’t want to ask the cafe cashier to open the door”?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>None of those</p><p>I think</p><p>Also</p><p>Who uses olive oil instead of lube</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Hongjoong hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>Yunho you’re disowned</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Chill it’s just San</p><p>I could have spilled this in the gc</p><p>Where you have Wooyoung and Jongho</p><p>Who will never live it down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>YOU never let me forget it either</p><p>San get back to subject pls</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Ok</p><p>You guys know Kang Yeosang?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>We know who he is but not really KNOW know him</p><p>I know he hangs out with Seonghwa and Jongho as well</p><p>So if you wanna know him better ask Jongho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I will but I had to ask you guys this first</p><p>What’s Wooyoung’s deal with him?</p><p>I went to talk to Yeosang after class</p><p>And Wooyoung saw us and clearly got angry</p><p>He’s still angry</p><p>He’s trying so hard to hide it omg this is so awkward</p><p>We’ve been quiet the whole time we’ve sat here ffs</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Ummmmmmmmmmmm</p><p>Tbh I don’t really know any details</p><p>Just that they used to be friends</p><p>Like “known this guy for almost ten years” kinda friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>They had a falling out like a year ago</p><p>And since then they’ve been avoiding each other</p><p>Dunno about Yeosang</p><p>But Wooyoung doesn’t hate him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Didn’t seem like that…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>I’m serious</p><p>It’s mostly his stupid pride I think</p><p>You know when you have a fight over something</p><p>And you know everything would be fixed if you just talked</p><p>But you can’t bring yourself to apologize</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p> well that’s just great</p><p>I tried asking him once already</p><p>And he said not to talk about it</p><p>And now he got all snappy at me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Woo has a very quick temper</p><p>But he’ll be fine after he calms down</p><p>He will apologize to you very soon dw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I guess</p><p>Thanks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>No problem</p><p>But seriously if you really want to know you have to pry it outta him</p><p>He hasn’t told us what really went down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I have to think about it</p><p>Now</p><p>Hyung</p><p>Explain the olive oil</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>No</p><p>Get back to studying</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>If you don’t I will</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>Disowned</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>You say that and come crawling back in two hours when you need emotional support</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Hyung you should know</p><p>Yunho has dirt on everyone</p><p>Unless he has reformed</p><p>And I can’t focus anymore anyway</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Never 😈</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>FINE</p><p>So I went home with a guy once</p><p>His place, not mine</p><p>And it was a mistake</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Was this the one time you had cleaned?</p><p>I’ve seen your place</p><p>How do you live?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>He doesn’t</p><p>He’s a soulless husk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>Point is</p><p>This guy didn’t fucking have lube</p><p>Who the fuck doesn’t have lube???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Wow you went home with a psychopath</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>What he did have was olive oil</p><p>So we made do with that</p><p>And later when I went to the bathroom</p><p>I was really drunk okay</p><p>And super oiled up</p><p>And I fell off the toilet</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>How much did you use…? 😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>A lot</p><p>I lowkey felt like he poured the entire fucking bottle on my ass</p><p>I spent like the entire next day trying to shower it off</p><p> </p><p><b>San</b> <em>changed the chat name to</em> <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>There’s nothing virgin in this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Not even the olive oil?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>Fuck both of you</p><p>I’m never buying you guys food again</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The olive oil thing was inspired by a certain Instagram story. </p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it just me or is this fic super fast-paced?</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel like I should warn you Seonghwa hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just so that you won’t screw up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When have I ever screwed up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How big of a list do you want?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s this about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If a certain tiny gremlin tries to approach you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You better be swept off your feet right away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Protect his pride</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... I have a feeling he won’t appreciate being called a tiny gremlin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi’s words not mine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How dares he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't like this Mingi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have to adopt him anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's Hongjoong hyung's son and you can't marry him without adopting his kids too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have to accept future husband's family</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will try</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this mean…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s planning to make a move on you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FINALLY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FINALLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though for real hyung, you could have done that ages ago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of you are so obvious</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just so cool and cute and I don't know what to do 😱</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you're cool and handsome too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're on the same level</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would be swept off his feet if you tried to flirt with him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go for it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really don't know why he makes me so nervous</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Must be true love 💞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which means you're going to be insufferable when you finally get together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think it's gonna be even more insufferable if they keep going with this for too long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean I like seeing them being idiots</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I need to make sure it doesn't get as bad as that time when my friend had a crush on me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't recall having a crush on you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This might come as a surprise but I have friends that are not you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we were like 14 when this happened</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friend had a crush on me for like a year</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I didn't realize</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he TRIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So hard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And had a near meltdown when he finally told me </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was over it at that point but still</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well now that you look back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did flirt with me a lot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was very affectionate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tried to do a lot of things with me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow you were dense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Couple of years later I realized not only was I dense but aroace as well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he know that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told him eventually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought it was hilarious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And explained things</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well Seonghwa and Hongjoong aren't really dense? At least we know they're both interested</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem is getting them to act</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm right here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good, now go somewhere where he can hit on you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think Hongjoong will make his move some other day when he's not stuck cleaning</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's messy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, never been at his place so I have no real proof</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But San has been there for a few days and he forced him to clean up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This means I get to teach him how to clean effectively 🧹🧹</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mean you get to clean for him and make him swoon because of your superior husband skills 🧹🧹</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is San there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Choi, how was the investigation about what happened yesterday?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad you asked, concerned citizen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that I found out much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to answer</span>
</p>
<p>1. San is @ Hongjoong's bc he doesn't have a new place yet and Hongjoong offered so he doesn't have to do the commute from his parents' place during the week</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait why does he not have his own?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exchange year remember? He had to give it up or smth, don't know the details</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the hunt for a new one, like Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And 2. I didn't find out much but apparently Wooyoung regretted instantly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doubt it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No I spoke to Mingi when I got home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to give him crisis counseling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung was convinced San would be mad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure how the story continues</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew it 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re gonna start dating in like a week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wooyoung still hates me and refuses to talk to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Sangie I’m sorry but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have you considered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to him first?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I TRIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he turned 180 and left before I could even say anything!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been avoiding me for over a YEAR hyung!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing’s gonna change as long as he’s that way!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok ok I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know it’s hard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seriously flat out refuses to talk to you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refuses to be anywhere near me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooff that’s harsh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m suddenly questioning my friendship with him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know why he’s like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m not gonna make anyone stop being friends with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know he’s really sweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we just never made up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want to make up, tho? Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least cut him off properly and be like… acquaintances or smth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he thinks we can’t be friends any more</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow that was a big word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too intelligent for this chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Seonghwa</b> <b>hyung</b></p>
<p>
  <span>No my baby is just smart!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we forget Wooyoung for a sec?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna make dinner</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure I have to send some shit so I can finally stop being a leech on your couch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Can I invite myself for dinner?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there’s a leech, not you Sangie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s literally nothing in the fridge 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And my wallet can’t handle continuous takeout</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, get your ass here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let it be known that I never let my children go hungry!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♥️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♥️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m really sorry 😩</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was being stupid yesterday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shouldn’t have snapped at you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apology accepted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one condition</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Explain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s going on Woo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clearly got mad at me for talking at Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Istg I don’t know what came over me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I asked Joong and Yunho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They told me you two used to be friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For like six years?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or five, since we haven’t been in touch for like a year…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said you had a falling out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you don’t just cut off someone when you’ve been friends for that long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything it would just like fizzle out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And not go out with a bang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay I’ll tell you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls don’t judge me 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll try my best</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So last year we were still friends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like best friends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yeosang started dating this guy Minjun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get me wrong I was really happy for him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has always been kinda shy you know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ookay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was going through some rough shit that year ok?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t in the best place back then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I also got the feeling that Minjun didn’t like me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prob thought I was too clingy with Yeosang or some shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I don’t like where this is going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither do I</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me guess: at one point you end up having a fight with Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeppppppp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my defense I was super stressed and feeling like shit at that point but I guess it was kinda my fault</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since I snapped first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yeosang gets really defensive when he feels attacked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at his worst he gets really into playing the victim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I miiiight have said that to him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But less nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wish that had been the worst thing that was said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But we both went in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of things said on both sides</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like it got nasty</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yyyyiiiiikes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it ended up with Yeosang storming out and blanking me for a few days</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung is telling me they’ve been apart with Yeosang because they’re IDIOTS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow that sounds very on brand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you haven’t tried to apologize and make up… why exactly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woo you don’t seem like a guy who would hold a grudge that long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since you clearly know you both were in the wrong here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t finish yet San</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls finish?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I was about to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was really mad at first too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I was also really miserable without him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I decided to go and apologize</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you didn’t?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran into Minjun before I could find Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean obviously Yeo went to him after we had a fight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was PISSED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I really don’t like where this is going</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he try to hurt you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not physically</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he said some really awful things</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he said he’d beat the shit out of me if he ever saw me talk to Yeosang again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woo I’m so sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t deserve that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kinda did tho?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you didn’t!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean you were stupid to lose your shit like that at Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that does NOT mean his boyfriend should threaten you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think it was an empty threat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like it felt to me like he really wanted to do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I’ve been trying to avoid even seeing Yeosang for now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t want that guy to even get a chance to make an excuse to come at me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he tries</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You come to me, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll kick his ass</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I retract my last statement</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Partially</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ookay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Wooyoung spill?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok the reason why he was like that with Yeosang was bc they’re idiots</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the reason why they’re STILL like that wasn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck my life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang is taken 😫</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I continue with my unoriginal ideas. Jongho's story is based on a true experience of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnilou/pseuds/Cinnilou">Cinnilou</a>, who graciously allowed me to write in in &lt;3</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for kudos and comments &lt;3<br/>Here we have chapter five, also known as "Someone give Jongho a back and shoulder massage because he's carrying this entire team right now"! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Traitor</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would you do this to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What did I do now???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t you tell me Yeosang isn’t single????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I made myself look like a total clown 🤡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He is tho?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes? He’s very, very single</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So single that he lives on Seonghwa’s couch atm because he moved out of his ex’s place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then WHY did Wooyoung claim he’s taken???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he’s been staying at least 100m apart from Yeosang for the last year so how the hell could have he known?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t tell him at any point??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot. 🤷</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I’d take a hit for both of them but I have other things in my life too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides it happened like a few weeks ago only, so I had the start of school year to worry about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anything Yeo-related doesn’t really come up in the other gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… why can’t anyone here communicate properly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We take after our parents</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve seen Hongjoong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is just as bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>UGH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is very much single</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And very much thinks you're cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He does??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't hear that from me ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
  <em>
    <span> changed the chat name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>Not traitor</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there is one thing I need to hear from you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Yeosang know that his ex threatened Woo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Woo told me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Yeosang's ex came to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And said, apparently among other pretty bad things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he would beat the shit out of him if he ever caught him talking to Yeosang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the serious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I take it from your reaction that Yeosang doesn't know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No he really fucking does not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But fuck I wish he did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have probably realized Minjun was a piece of shit MUCH sooner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When did they break up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a month and a half ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly it should have happened several months ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they lived together so it took a lot of time to get him out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And tbh Minjun was pretty good at pretending</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We noticed what was up with him way too late</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… he didn’t hurt Yeosang, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not physically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least I never saw any signs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yeosang hasn’t said anything like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was your standard jealous controlling asshole, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Yeosang had to deal with all the shit that comes with that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Figured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s gone now, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like gone gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows better than to try to worm his way back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he tries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll snap him in half</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can join you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know taekwondo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed the chat name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>Protection Squad </b>
  <span>🥊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does this mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re going to make a move on my precious hyung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… when I get the chance to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I have to figure some things out first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🤔</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does this thing start with a W and end with an ooyoung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was thinking of getting a goddamn answer whether I can actually move to a new room </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or do I have to decide between the long ass journey from my parents’ house and Hongjoong’s disgusting little cave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They promised they’d contact me by tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve only heard rumours of this little cave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But worry not, when he eventually gets his shit together and charms Seonghwa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll never be the same again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, there’s gonna be olive oil and bodily fluids everywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s even WORSE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea I’ll take the even earlier wake up calls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can voluntarily sexile myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I just meant Seonghwa is a very neat person and has superb cleaning skills</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olive oil?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Long story</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🥳🎉</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We have a celebration?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I got the place!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can move in next week!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🎉🎉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere close?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like two streets down?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know those houses next to the crappy bar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunno who else is moving there with me tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a studio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two rooms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I'll have a roommate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who hopefully is quiet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can always escape here if you need to :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's no problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You're so used to him on your couch that you don't want him to leave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I need cuddles and he’s conveniently there :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>About 200m away is a very short trip to make</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it’s just for cuddles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy for someone with a roommate to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi is way too busy cuddling Yunho to pay me too much attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But now you can have Hongjoong there without having to sexile me first, hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>For that I first need to get on the right level of intimacy with him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not going to be a problem, I promise you hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re both horny af</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even more down to cuddle I presume</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn’t they at least try to pretend at first and have a few proper dates?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds impractical to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Btw what day you’re moving?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I get the keys on monday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotcha, I’ll be there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re helping you move?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you don’t have a lot of stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’ll be easier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And you have the arm strength of a tiny kitten</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No I don’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I literally gained muscle this summer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not helping much when starting point was world’s smallest noodles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung can we block Jongho?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho don’t bully the baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind I hate you both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tho I appreciate the help</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>San</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you heard anything yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Heard what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he got a new place on his own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And can stop complaining about mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though I out of the goodness of my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let him sleep on my couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he doesn’t have to sit on a train or bus for ages every day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tbh your place is kinda filthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really need to sort it out</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Hongjoong</b> <b>hyung</b></p><p>
  <span>It’s not DIRTY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DISORGANIZED, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT NOT DIRTY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Imo disorganized is too mild to describe it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More like vortex of chaos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even I’m not that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>None of you’re ever eating on my treat ever again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear not hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will never ever set foot on your horrible dwelling anymore!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless you clean up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because I DID GET A ROOM 🎉🎉🥳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaaaaay!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Deja vu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🎉👏👏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Great!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you get anywhere close to the campus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like two kilometers away? Pretty close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know those student houses next to the really shady looking bar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of those</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s like very close to Seonghwa’s place, I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lives like two streets down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When are you moving in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting the keys on monday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So asap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently there’s another guy moving in then as well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A roommate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welcome to share that experience</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does that sound like an insult?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a perfect roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I said nothing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are a good roommate 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Read: You’re out of the house enough so that I can have Yunho over for sex whenever I want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am aware</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least they don’t leave a mess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they don't make out in front of me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yunho sometimes brings takeout for me as well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings it for me too, because he’s the best roommate™</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you 😊</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>created a new chat</span></em></p><p><b>Jongho </b><em><span>added</span></em> <b>Mom hyung</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
  <em>
    <span> added</span>
  </em>
  <b> Tiny stepdad hyung</b>
  <em>
    <span> to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Jongho</b><em><span> added </span></em><b>Tall hyung</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p><p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>added </span></em><b>Roommate</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tall hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho wtf is this how we’re saved on your phone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Roommate</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch I’m your hyung too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re also roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tiny stepdad hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t appreciate this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why am I stepdad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where am I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Roommate</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who dat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tall hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pls explain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I should change your names first…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold up</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Jongho </b><em><span>changed </span></em><b>Tall hyung</b> <em><span>to </span></em><b>Yunho</b></p><p>
  <b>Jongho </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed </span>
  </em>
  <b>Tiny stepdad hyung</b>
  <em>
    <span> to </span>
  </em>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p><b>Jongho </b><em><span>changed </span></em><b>Mom hyung</b> <em><span>to </span></em><b>Seonghwa</b></p><p><b>Jongho </b><em><span>changed </span></em><b>Roommate</b> <em><span>to </span></em><b>Mingi</b></p><p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>changed the chat name to </span></em><b>Omg they were roommates</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s this about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I realized something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a solid chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That San and Yeosang are gonna be roommates</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stronk baby</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You added Seonghwa????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to be informed too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you have a problem with this hyung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re going to hit on him soon anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… point taken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thought so ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re welcome</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this one of those</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to set your friends up so they can end up together” chats?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That will inevitably fail and cause harm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow someone’s pessimistic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And kinda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious both San and Yeosang are interested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… well, we’ll find out on monday if they’ll actually be roommates</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And I think it’s funnier if they don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+ I couldn’t say this in the other chat for obvious reasons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You realize there is also an obvious obstacle between those two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they might not be able to get together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean Wooyoung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I actually heard some new info lately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it gives hope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Wooyoung and Yeosang will be able to make up soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that’s not gonna happen as long as Wooyoung keeps avoiding him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes I know what did I just say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s fine and all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not what I meant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What did you mean babe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Wooyoung has a very obvious crush on San</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that things might get real messy real fast</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to be a problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… possibly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not saying we should do anything just yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s wait and see if my guess is even correct</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I expect Wooyoung to change his behavior very soon~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this the one time I don’t have dirt on someone and you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Btw San</p><p>Do you need help for the move tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Nah it’s ok</p><p>My parents promised to help</p><p>I’ll move in the afternoon when I get out of class</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I’ll be there when you’ve settled in~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>You can wait until I have all of my stuff in place :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>But I wanna be there right awaaaay :/</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>HELP</p><p>WHAT DO I DO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Are you ok?</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>NO</p><p>I’M DEAD</p><p>HE’S MOVING IN WITH ME</p><p>SAN IS HERE</p><p>GETTING THE KEYS TOO</p><p>WE’RE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES</p><p>I AM GOING TO DIE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>… this might be bad time to say this</p><p>But Jongho kinda guessed this last week</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Sangie it’s ok</p><p>You like him right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>I think????</p><p>He’s CUTE</p><p>But we’ve only talked like twice!</p><p>And he’s also Wooyoung’s new bff!</p><p>And Wooyoung hates me!</p><p>He’s gonna make San hate me too and I have to move under a bridge!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Sangie baby pls calm down</p><p>So San is there now with you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>He’s next to me</p><p>We’re waiting for the landlord</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>And you talked?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>Obviously</p><p>How else would I know we’re now roommates?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>And there were no signs that he would dislike you in any way?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>No</p><p>Not yet</p><p>He’s been nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>I don’t think you have anything to worry about</p><p>It’s going to be okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>Hhhhh</p><p>I guess</p><p>It’s just</p><p>I don’t know what to do if Wooyoung suddenly shows up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>I don’t think he will tbh</p><p>Since he’s the one avoiding you, isn’t that right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>Well it’s not like I’ve been approaching him either…</p><p>I stopped trying at some point</p><p>When it became clear he doesn’t want even to be near me</p><p>And Minjun kept saying I should give up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>… purely out of spite, I say you should not take any of his advice</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>True</p><p>But Wooyoung isn’t really giving me any opening so far</p><p>And if I now fuck up everything with San</p><p>Then I’m doomed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Now, let’s just get you into that new apartment, ok?</p><p>When do your classes end?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>I have only one class today, I can start moving stuff around 12</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Good, Jongho will be there to help, I’ll join you after I’m done with mine</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>Thanks ♥️</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Ummm Woo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Yes my dearest soulmate? :3</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>There’s something you should know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Why does this suddenly sound scary?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I talked to Jongho</p><p>About the Yeosang thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>SAN!</p><p>Why would you do that???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>I just</p><p>I said the thing about him not being single</p><p>And then Jongho said that actually he isn’t dating that guy anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Wait he isn’t???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>No they broke up a while ago</p><p>I got the impression that Yeosang actually wanted to end it earlier</p><p>But the guy was pretty toxic and since they lived together it was hard</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>… pretty toxic sounds mild for someone who said he’d break both of my legs</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>About that</p><p>I’m really sorry that I didn’t ask first</p><p>But I mentioned it to Jongho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>It’s okay</p><p>I’m not mad, everyone should know how shitty Minjun was</p><p>What did Jongho say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I think he was really angry</p><p>And he said Yeosang has no idea that happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>… you sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>That’s what he said and tbh it seems plausible</p><p>Don’t you think?</p><p>I mean</p><p>You two had been friends for so long</p><p>You don’t start hating on someone instantly like that after you’ve stuck together for years</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I mean I guess it makes sense</p><p>Since Minjun really didn’t like me</p><p>So makes sense he wouldn’t want me to go anywhere near Yeo</p><p>And since he’s a piece of shit he’d make sure Yeo wouldn’t want to approach me either</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>And according to Jongho he was, and I quote</p><p>“Jealous controlling asshole”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Sounds about right</p><p>I wish I had realized that sooner</p><p>I could’ve warned him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>It’s not your fault</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Mmh</p><p>Why did you bring this up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>So you would know what happened and that things changed</p><p>And now you could finally patch things up with Yeosang</p><p>I mean you want to do that right? The only thing holding you back was Minjun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Yeah</p><p>I miss Yeosang</p><p>He’s fun to be around</p><p>Like I love all my friends</p><p>But I’ve felt like something’s missing now that he’s not there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>That brings me to the other thing I had to tell you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Turns out</p><p>Me and Yeosang are now roommates</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>What</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Yea it was a surprise to me too…</p><p>I found out just now while we both stumbled in to get the keys</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>They’re ROOMMATES</p><p>SAN AND YEOSANG ARE ROOMMATES</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>I know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Wait how??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Jongho</p><p>He’s helping Yeosang move in today</p><p>So he heard already</p><p> </p><p><b>Wooyoung</b> </p><p>Ohhhh</p><p>BUT</p><p>What do I do????</p><p>I mean I have to face Yeo eventually but I am NOT ready!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>… you don’t have to do it NOW, you know that right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Yeah but mmmmhhmhm I wanna spend time with Sannnn</p><p>Before he gets all smitten over Yeosang and I never get the chance to tell him how I feellll</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Then tell him how you feel?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I can’t just spring it onto him all of a sudden???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>You spring everything else on us all of a sudden so it’s not really out of  keeping for you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>… why am I taking advice from you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Yea I don’t get it either</p><p>Especially when you have Yunho like a single wall away</p><p>And you could burst into his room to scream at him</p><p>Pls don’t do that btw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I dunno I guess there’s something in you that calms me down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>That must be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>😘</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Ooooookayyyy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>That took long</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Sorry I had to deal with some stuff</p><p>Uhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>Soooo don’t get me wrong I will make up with him</p><p>But I don’t think I’m ready for it yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung istg don’t be an idiot with this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I won’t! But you know</p><p>It’s been so long</p><p>And I think he might actually hate me now or smth</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… you know I can try to find out?</p><p>Since I live with him now</p><p>And he knows we’re friends</p><p>So I can kinda probe a little</p><p>To see if he’s open for it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>That sounds… 🍆🔞</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I suddenly regret everything I’ve ever said</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Lol</p><p>But I get what you meant</p><p>And I GUESS you could do that?</p><p>I wouldn’t mind?</p><p>Buuuut</p><p>I was wondering</p><p>If you have time to hang out later this week? 👉👈</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I can make time for you 🥰</p><p>At least at the end of the week, since I’m gonna be busy for a few days</p><p>But let’s do something fun together after I’m done moving?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Okay~ ♥️</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Protection Squad <span>🥊</span></b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Ummm</p><p>So do you know what time Yeosang’s gonna move in?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I’m on my way there right now to help him</p><p>Are you there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Nope, I’m still in class</p><p>My parents will help me in a few hours</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>We’ll probably be here still</p><p>Be warned</p><p>Seonghwa is probably going to give you these intense “don’t you dare hurt my baby” looks</p><p>Since he knows Yeosang is into you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Should I be scared?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Maybe</p><p>Unless you can get on his good side?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Thank god I’m charming as hell</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Or have insider information on Hongjoong</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Good point 🤔</p><p>Btw</p><p>I talked to Wooyoung</p><p>About the thing</p><p>So I think there is hope that they can patch things up soon-ish?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… I think I just aged 20 years</p><p>Aren’t you too young for that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I have a soul of a historian</p><p>Also</p><p>Are you aware</p><p>That Wooyoung miiight have a crush on you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>He’s not exactly subtle</p><p>Whenever we’re together I occasionally catch him staring at me with bedroom eyes</p><p>He’s adorable</p><p>I just wanna squish him and cuddle him all night</p><p>And maybe suck his dick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>That was cute and then you had to ruin it</p><p>…  I was gonna ask if you like him back?</p><p>What goes on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>I thought I was really obvious</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Not really? Since you’ve mostly talked about Yeosang?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Ah</p><p>Well, I like them both</p><p>Would date both</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Aallright</p><p>Well, good luck on that</p><p>First you need to get them to talk to each other</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I’m trying!</p><p>I promised Woo I’d try to find out if Yeosang’s open to that discussion…</p><p>And that I’ll do something with him later this week</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>… do something as in hang out or like a date?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>That was not specified</p><p>But now that you mention it…</p><p>Should I make it a date?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Well, if you wanna let him know that you like him back, yes</p><p>But be explicit about it</p><p>If there’s something I’ve learned about all of our friends is that they’re almost as dense as me</p><p>And they don’t even have the excuse of not experiencing romantic attraction!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Okay, a date it is</p><p>Now… how to bring that up smoothly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>By sliding into his dm’s and asking?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're getting there, veeery slowly...</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you know that one chapter that just doesn't want to be written?<br/>This was that chapter. Hope you like it anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Roommates</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi it's San</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot to ask for your number so I got it from Jongho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope you don't mind 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot to ask yours as well so at least it’s settled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was wondering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we get the place all set up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanna have a housewarming party?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ummmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not much of a party person tbh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing too crazy, just a few friends over, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed you got some board games and I have some too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More like that kind of stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since we have at least some mutual friends anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently one potential couple on their way since Hongjoong is very smitten with Seonghwa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Totally get why now that I finally saw him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That one is very much mutual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve been trying with Jongho so hard to push hyung into actually talking to Hongjoong 🙄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been in the other chat only for short while but it looks like Yunho and Mingi are doing the same with Hongjoong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with luck he’ll actually gather his shit eventually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back to the point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I really wanna get to know you better too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok there’s just one thing here that kinda worries me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise it sounds fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… you’re friends with Wooyoung aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told me that you two are no longer in speaking terms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there’s that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you want to invite him right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I don’t think he wants to come over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been avoiding me for like a year now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he misses a party you’re throwing he’s gonna be upset</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I don’t think it’s a good idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok I think I have to confess something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I saw you first I was really interested, I wanted to get to know you like immediately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You did???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when I talked to you I could see you’re also super nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I saw that you don’t get along with Wooyoung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I asked him what it was all about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t mean to pry too much but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean he did kinda snap at you when he saw you talking to me so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course you'd be curious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He told me what happened last year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god this is really hard to explain via text</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we talk about this when we’re both home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I guess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure if it matters that much tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think it does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So let's talk later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>...ok</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re gonna deliver my bed tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho can you come lift it a bit so you can crush me with it and end my suffering?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost 3pm hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is way past your scheduled crisis hours</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>San wants to TALK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About Wooyoung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And about having a housewarming party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he called me cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>End me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow that's a lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also the party is a great idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can get your introvert ass to socialize for once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I socialize a lot!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With me and Seonghwa hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And mostly via chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry hyung but it’s true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what about Wooyoung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently he told San what happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I have a feeling he’s trying to get you two to make up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I second this feeling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would he do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he’s friends with Wooyoung and is interested in you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that you two live together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to be able to invite him over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without it being awkward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Also because he literally told me he wants you two to be cool with each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gonna be ok hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re probably right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why I’m freaking out over this so bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be okay I’m sure :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San seems nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knows both me and Seonghwa hyung will push him down the stairs if he’s a dick to you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god did you threaten him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No, but he knows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a smart boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the only thing you have to panic about is the fact that apparently he called you cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he’s just stating the obvious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said I’m cute and he really wants to get to know me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY BRAIN SHUT DOWN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HE CAN’T JUST DO THAT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He just did</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Protection Squad</b>
  <span>🥊</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A party is a great idea, congrats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did you hear already??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We didn't even agree on anything yet!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Yeosang screamed at us instantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I think you broke him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You called him cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't prepared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He malfunctioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a good way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can malfunction in a good way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well ok he kinda panicked because you wanna talk about Wooyoung but we managed to calm him down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…He really doesn't want to talk about what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's probably just nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang is pretty convinced Wooyoung hates him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he's scared that you're out to get him somehow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he KNOWS it ain't true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would I do that????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a sweetheart 🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad earlier experience I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much are you going to tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think a lot of it is something Woo should tell him instead of me saying them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just trying to see if they're ready to face each other soon-ish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without it resulting in any huge drama</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🤔</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess that'll have to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a plan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it hinges on Yeosang agreeing to us hosting that party</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bribe him with chocolate and flash your dimples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't resist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a weak, weak man</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sannieeeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss youuuuuu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No for reall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven't seen you in like two days since you're so busyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the move and stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How will you live if I’m going for a trip ever…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur crueeeeel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t you miss me at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A little :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been so busy tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been looking forward to that date I promised you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you thought about where we should go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We agreed to do something once I’m done moving in didn’t we?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So I thought you can decide the place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You said nothing about a date!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I wasn’t straightforward enough 😅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a date?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MINGI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MINGIIIIIIII</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m busy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span> I NEED MY TOL EMOTIONAL SUPPORT BOY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tol emotional support boy is busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have Yunho over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO SUCK HIS DICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I NEED TO SCREAM MY FEELINGS OUT NOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you having an actual crisis or just screaming for the sake of screaming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SAN ASKED ME OUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re going on a DATE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A DATE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought he wanted to just hang out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he says it’s A DATE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Smooth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Congrats I guess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BE HAPPY FOR ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS IS PROGRESS!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am happy for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you pls stop screaming at me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok now I’m good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… did you remember to say yes to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll do it now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go back to whatever nasty you were up to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Tangled?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ummmmmmmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We might have a problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a bit short, but plot advancement seems to be the word of the day. What do you think?</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have complained about the last chapter being a struggle to write. This one was the opposite of that.</p>
<p>Thank you, once again, for your kudos and comments, you're amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sannnnnnnnnn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunnnnnnn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Explain what goes on pls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little bird told me some interesting things</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little bird you say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok it was Wooyoung screeching at Mingi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While we were trying to watch Tangled and cuddle</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sensing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That you think him interrupting your wholesome couple time is somehow my fault?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bc he screamed about you asking him out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On A DATE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea ok it is my fault</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weren’t you gonna make a move on Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve been gushing about him since you saw him???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I fail to see the issue here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho you KNOW I’m polyamorous right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I might have forgotten about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a while since you have dated anyone tbf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair 😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So let me get this straight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mean gay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You like Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you’re going on a date with Wooyoung?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes x3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooookay, glad we’re on the same page here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do I get the feeling you’re not done?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I’m not done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, you wanna date both of them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.. Is that bad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I  like Woo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yeosang is obviously a total sweetheart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so cute I can’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now I get to be roommates with him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung pls continue before he gets too much into the gushing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re gonna drown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm too young and pretty to die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooh live footage of the rare kitten Choi San!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No San it isn’t BAD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear a but in there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BUT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have to be careful here I think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure Wooyoung and Yeosang don’t know what you’re trying to do here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for now they still avoid each other don’t they</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you don’t handle this right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone’s feelings will be hurt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So in short</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanna date both</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But have you considered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If THEY are ok with that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have a permission to slap me next time you see me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I’ll settle on hitting you with a pillow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very soft pillow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ughhhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do I do????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t want to cause any more misunderstandings!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung will probably not like the idea tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since you’re already going on a date with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe start with him and see if he’s open to the idea?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s open to making up with Yeosang at least</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I talked to Yeosang as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kinda hesitant but I promised him Woo will behave</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the plan is:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1. Boyfriendify Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2. Befriend Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3. Make them patch up their friendship</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4. Work out from there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5. Get your mans</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure that is not a real word</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung your plan is much more simple</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1. Go to Seonghwa and present your best flirt game</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2. Ask him out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3. Boyfriendify Seonghwa</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🙄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can someone please tell Yunho that "boyfriendify" is not a real word</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think it's a lost cause</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If I can think of it, it's a word!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know what that means but it sounds like something you should be doing to Seonghwa, hyung 🤔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes I wish I had other friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you don't</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You love us 😘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you're just annoyed that you haven't made your move yet and I called you out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're right and I hate you for it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung for real just go for it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're rooting for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess we’re having a housewarming party in a week or two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have to be there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I’m not stuck there with San, Wooyoung and their friends only</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m their friend too remember?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I’m double invited</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll be there :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I assume the talk with San went well then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think so?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s SO NICE I can’t even</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He promised it’s like just a small get together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since we have a lot of board games</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of us seem like the biggest party animals tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it sounds just fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can bring food!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just say the word</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can talk about that later ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How about the Wooyoung talk?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you have that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We did</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what did he say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked if I would be willing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make up with Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when I said about the avoidance thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got this really weird look on his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he said that Wooyoung had a good reason for it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now something has changed???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he would probably want to talk to me now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he promised that if Wooyoung comes here he’ll behave</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something changed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what he said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know what that means????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls don’t get mad at me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spill</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably means that you broke up with Minjun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok tbh I think it’s something you should hear from Wooyoung himself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But until recently</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought you two were still together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s why he’s been avoiding you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t say that and then leave me hanging!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure about the specifics</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently Wooyoung was really intimidated by that piece of shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… so he hasn’t been avoiding me because he hates me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am pretty sure he doesn’t hate you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he was avoiding Sangie because of Minjun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though that guy is hopefully gone from our lives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really wanna punch him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But hyung no offense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you couldn’t hurt anyone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s leaving us on read</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need a moment</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But pls remember that whatever went down is not your fault</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just need to think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll talk to you a little later ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♥️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar line but wrong hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s Yeosang’s line??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho you don’t understand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to have a heart attack</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so perfect what do I do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to pass out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this mean</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Hongjoong finally get his shit together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE ASKED ME OUT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WE’RE GOING OUT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you freak out like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s such a weird thing to witness</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… hyung there’s an important question I need to ask</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he do the kabedon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And were you swept off your feet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you really need to ask that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok ok I try to calm down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kinda did?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t a wall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bookshelf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the library</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with less force</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve watched too many dramas</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shhhh don’t kinkshame me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinkshaming is my kink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think that counts as a kink?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can’t you brats just be happy for me? 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re very happy for you ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now at least you can stop the goddamn pining</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t have to listen to the nonsense from TWO hyungs at the same time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a day of celebration!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come have lunch with me??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to scream in person</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dear disaster sons</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have achieved godhood</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think finally managing to man up and ask Seonghwa out equals godhood</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait he finally asked??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did it WORK?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho how dare you give them spoilers like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did score a date with Seonghwa!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good job 👏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally 👏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember to bring the olive oil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂😂😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bring the what now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San istg I’m gonna disown you and throw you to the trash</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noooo don’t do thaaaat </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need him to take me on a date too 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will do it after your date</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San you have this week to live</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ain’t scared of you lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have Yunho and I’m not afraid to use him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinky</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s mine get your own</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I mean I have years worth of dirt on San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s gonna cost you hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I didn’t even elaborate???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t know the thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this the olive oil thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why I asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh thank god</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Wooyoung</strong>
</p>
<p>No wait I wanna know!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls explain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO DO NOT EXPLAIN EVER</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hongjoong will never be free from the olive oil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why is it suddenly October?</p><p>Thank you guys for comments and over 200 kudos &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Dear friends</p><p>This is a glorious day!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Yes we know you’re going on your date with San stop gloating</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I can’t express my happiness here??</p><p>None of you have any reason to get bitter!!</p><p>Yunho and Mingi are together</p><p>You’re not into anyone like that</p><p>And Hongjoong hyung finally scored a date as well!</p><p>And San is the one going out with me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Yea but while we’re happy for you</p><p>No gloating allowed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>No fun allowed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Rude</p><p>Hongjoong hyung</p><p>Sannieee</p><p>Back me up!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>You can gloat ONCE</p><p>After you’re done and only if you actually had a good time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Wow are you insinuating I’m a terrible datemate</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Datemate</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>I have full confidence on you</p><p>It’s Wooyoung I don’t trust</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Hyung :(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Oh god now he sad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Wow</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>Hhhhhh</p><p>Sorry</p><p>You know I love you both</p><p>Now go have good time together</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>We will have GREAT time!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>The mood whiplash with him is jarring</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>That’s just Wooyoung being Wooyoung</p><p>What are you going to do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Laser tag!</p><p>Not sure what we gonna do after that buut 🤷</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Have fun 😊</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>I am an idiot</p><p>Please</p><p>End me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>What happened??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>I’ve been a total clown this whole time</p><p>🤡🤡🤡🤡</p><p>You have to end my suffering</p><p>Please make it quick</p><p>I’ll leave all my worldly possessions to you two</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Why do I get the feeling this is San related?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>I fucking knew it</p><p>He likes Wooyoung</p><p>They’re going on a date</p><p>A DATE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>He said it himself!!</p><p>When I was hanging out in the kitchen</p><p>And he came out looking all pretty 😭</p><p>And he said he’s going out with Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Ok I know it looks bad</p><p>But it’s not like you have no chance</p><p>He does think you’re cute too remember?</p><p>And he wants to get to know you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>He was prob just being friendly</p><p>Since we’re now roommates and all that</p><p>And he wants me to make up with Wooyoung so he can bring him over</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Wellll that’s probably part of the reason</p><p>But I think that would be it even if he wasn’t going on a date with him and they were just friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>Sangie do you want me to come over?</p><p>I can be there in like thirty minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>No it’s okay</p><p>I’m just gonna get up in my cocoon and cry</p><p>And eat ice cream and watch anime</p><p>And try to not look like a hot mess when San comes back</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Okay this is not a good look</p><p>What the fuck do we do</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Wow hyung calm down</p><p>It’s nowhere near as bad as it looks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>What’s happening?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Is this about the woosan date?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>And Yeosang is upset</p><p>Because San likes Wooyoung</p><p>And he feels like an idiot for having any hope</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>San likes him too tho?</p><p>He’s poly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Jongho?</p><p>Did you know that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Yes?</p><p>I told you it’s nowhere near as bad as you think</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>And you didn’t tell me or Yeosang… why???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Because I wasn’t sure if it’s okay for me to say it?</p><p>I mean it probably would have?</p><p>But I wasn’t 100% sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>San is pretty open about it</p><p>But I don’t blame you</p><p>You haven’t known him as long as me and Yunho so it’s understandable</p><p>And I think it’s something Yeosang should hear from San himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>I see</p><p>However</p><p>The thing is</p><p>That Wooyoung and San are now on a date apparently</p><p>And Yeosang is sad because he’s convinced this means San likes only Wooyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>We tried to remind him that he has to be careful with this</p><p>Because he likes both of them</p><p>But he obviously has no idea if they’re ok with that…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>I told you this is gonna be a mess</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>What do we do??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>We can’t really do anything?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>My son is sad!</p><p>I can’t have that!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>I’m with Jongho here tbh</p><p>San has to sort this out, not us</p><p>I guess we can warn him beforehand…</p><p>But I don’t really wanna ruin his fun with Wooyoung either</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>...fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Whipped</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>Shh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>How about someone texts him later in the evening for an update and then warns him that Yeosang is upset and he needs to prepare?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I hate to ruin his fun 😔</p><p>But I guess it must be done</p><p>I’ll do it later</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>Thanks Yun</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Puppy &amp; Kitten</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Saaannnn</p><p>How’s the date going?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>It’s going great 💓</p><p>The laser tag was fun</p><p>We have to go there with a bigger group sometime too!</p><p>We’re getting dinner now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Good to hear 😊</p><p>Where you gonna eat?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Nice try</p><p>I’m not gonna let you stalk me 😉</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Worth a try</p><p>Anyway</p><p>I did have something else to say besides checking in</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I’m sorry if it ruins your fun</p><p>But</p><p>I heard</p><p> That Yeosang is pretty upset</p><p>Because he thinks you going out with Wooyoung means you’re not into him after all</p><p>Which kinda does confirm that he’s crushing on you btw</p><p>But</p><p>Just wanted to give you a heads up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>... </p><p>I really fucked up didn’t I?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>… nothing that can’t be fixed, I’d say</p><p>But I will hit you with a pillow as promised</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Make it a hard pillow</p><p>Hhhh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>It’s okay</p><p>Thanks for warning me</p><p>I think it would be worse if I went home all clueless</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I know but I feel like I ruined your date now 😔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Nah it’ll be fine</p><p>I’m with Woo after all</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Omg I’m soft</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Now stop texting me I’m on a date</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Mission report</p><p>San has been notified</p><p>Side note they’re super cute with Woo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Your hard work is noted and appreciated</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Side note is noted as well</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Puppy &amp; Kitten</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I THINK I succeeded in damage control</p><p>But I’m not sure??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I ain’t the best judge but if you want to share I’ll listen</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>So I came home and asked if we could hang out</p><p>And Yeosang didn’t reject me outright</p><p>He even asked me how the date went</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>How did he seem?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Like he’d been burritoed inside a blanket for the last two hours?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Oof</p><p>Poor baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Pls don’t I feel bad enough already</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Did you tell him about the date?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Not excessively?</p><p>Just what we did and that it was fun </p><p>Didn’t want to rub it in his face or anything…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>And what did he say?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Not much?</p><p>But he didn’t drive me out of his room</p><p>I’m still here</p><p>We’re watching anime together</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Oookay</p><p>I think you’re good</p><p>For now</p><p>But</p><p>You need to talk about this soon</p><p>He doesn’t know you’re poly remember?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>I will</p><p>When I get a good chance</p><p>I guess I could just be super obvious</p><p>But at the same time it feels like I can’t just blurt it out of nowhere</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Knowing you</p><p>You’ll end up doing that anyway</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Rude.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Remember when you said you’d lick that one guy’s abs</p><p>While he was still in earshot?</p><p>And he was like</p><p>"I just might let you ;)"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I didn’t come here to be attacked</p><p>Why do you remember that?😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>So I can remind you of it 😈</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>By the way</p><p>I guess I forgot to tell you guys something 😅</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>That our date was a roaring success? 💖</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>No he told me that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Good</p><p>We had a lot of fun~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>I’m glad</p><p>And now Wooyoung has used his free gloating pass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I will remember this when you’re going on your date with Seonghwa, hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>That’s just fair</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Can I have a turn now?</p><p>What I meant to say</p><p>Is that yes, the date went well</p><p>AND</p><p>Next week</p><p>Housewarming party on saturday @ mine and Yeosang’s place</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Sounds fun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>We’ll be there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Yeosang already invited me and Seonghwa hyung</p><p>Bring your best board games</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I can bring drinks?</p><p>I don’t have many games…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Don’t worry Woo</p><p>It seems like me and Yeosang both have a decent collection</p><p>But does anyone else have Stay Away?</p><p>I wanna play that</p><p>Yunho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I think I have it somewhere…</p><p>Haven’t seen it in a while though</p><p>It might be lost in Hongjoong’s little cave</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>As if the game itself wasn’t infected enough…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p> I can check if it’s at my place</p><p>On the condition that San quits whining</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Thank you hyung ♥️</p><p>I promise to not say a single word about your mess of an apartment</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>Will you be ok going?</p><p>Yeosang is there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I think?</p><p>I mean</p><p>I think I’ll be ready to talk to him then</p><p>San said he’s probably going to be fine with it</p><p>But I’m a little scared</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>We got your back</p><p>I’ll distract him if it gets awkward</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Thanks ♥️</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>But I think you shouldn’t get all couple-y with San?</p><p>That might throw him off</p><p>And make him think you’re only trying to patch things up with him so you can be with San and not because you actually want to be friends again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>… good point.</p><p>I’ll try.</p><p>Thanks Mingi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>You’re welcome.</p><p>I accept your love in form of you buying me lunch on Monday</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>You just had to ruin it didn’t you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>You owe me anyways I paid for yours last time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Ffffffine</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I miss playing Stay Away.<br/>I also started writing a new fic that I'll hopefully have out by the end of the month, wanted to do something for Halloween...</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I feel like I've been gone for ages? Anyway, have another chapter!</p><p>Thank you again for kudos and comments on the last one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Saaaannnnn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can’t find the right place!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I literally told you the address?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>All these houses look the same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I told you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the one right next to that bar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one that looks like you’ll get at least 2 STDs by just stepping inside</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not there yet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t go in without me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop being a baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This is an important event hyung!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m feeling vulnerable!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can y’all chill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be there in like 2 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can guide you in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Jongho saves the day it seems</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow down peasants</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean San could just open a window and scream so we can see and hear him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Our windows are on the opposite side of the entrance…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I see you Yunho and Mingi! Don’t move!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He's here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's great :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Wooyoung is behaving?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't glare at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he said hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I escaped to the kitchen soon after</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that you know why Wooyoung was avoiding you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a really good chance to talk to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there is obviously some misunderstandings between you two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I'm nervous 😱</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a year….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you be here soon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Hongjoong just came in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds like it at least?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So we're just waiting for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll be there in five</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With food</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaaay!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung came here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuuuck what do I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay calm and remember to breathe</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did y’all see that 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Was looking at the chips, sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>See what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can confirm Seonghwa hyung and Hongjoong hyung didn’t see shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too busy staring at each other when Seonghwa hyung came in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where’s Yeosang?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wooyoung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San went into the kitchen right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly what I was saying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just disappeared into Yeosang’s room</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Protection Squad 🥊</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you guys have some gossip chat about us three</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… I cannot confirm or deny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My contract forbids that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Add me in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>… is that appropriate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Look the walls are paper thin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I want in on this conversation gdi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m the only one who knows the goal here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might as well work with me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now add me in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or I’ll tell Woo and Yeosang you’re talking about them while they’re in the other room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My foot is being stepped on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very hard</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>added</span></em> <b>San hyung</b><em><span> to the chat</span></em></p><p><b>Jongho </b><em><span>changed </span></em><b>San hyung</b> <em><span>to</span></em> <b>San</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oop-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that an accident</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I asked him to add me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d like to state something in my defense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was threatened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>... what does he have on you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok technically he threatened us all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If you don’t comply I’ll tell them you’re gossiping about them behind their backs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they’re trying to have their serious “let’s be friends again” talk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But San</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you pls get out of the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should probably start setting up at least some game while we wait for them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get suspicious if they come out of there and see us just sitting staring at our phones</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You guys pick the game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll take care of the snacks and drinks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Appreciate it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also wanna have a word with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m suddenly scared</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Protection Squad 🥊</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve been in the kitchen for ages</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and Wooyoung came back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I live</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa threatened to tear me into tiny pieces if I hurt Yeosang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after saying that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He draped his arm over my shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And gave me a list of all the things Yeosang likes so I’ll know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And demanded to know what Hongjoong likes so he can impress him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow 😂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung will be your greatest ally or worst enemy here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You better tell him all Hongjoong’s weaknesses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently 😅</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he seems nice too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get comfy with your new stepdad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If something happens to you he’s the only ally I have on Yeosang’s side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides Wooyoung, apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get your ass here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re TALKING TO EACH OTHER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From the fact that you’ve been grinning like mad the whole time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take it that the talk went well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t text during a game</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically we’re not playing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Yeosang went to the bathroom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we’re setting up a new round</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🙄</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told him what happened with me and Minjun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty horrified and apologized</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even tho it wasn’t his fault</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we both apologized for the fight since we never had a chance to do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I said I was sorry for avoiding him for so long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So you did kiss and make up and you’re friends again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t get a kiss :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But yes we’re good now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be a little awkward first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I hope it gets back to normal soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve missed him so much :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sure it’ll be fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thaanks!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now put your phone down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others are looking at us</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t get the chance to ask at the party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did the talk with Wooyoung go well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you were too busy getting cozy with Hongjoong despite the fact that you haven’t even had that first date yet 👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s… irrelevant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answer the question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It went really well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woo told me what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out that Minjun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had threatened to hurt him if he spoke to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I ever see him again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yea I’d punch him too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel so bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did I not realize?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not your fault</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what I understand, both of you were not in the best place back then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minjun took advantage of that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mmh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still feel like I should have done something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think Wooyoung blames you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you don’t have to either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s why Woo had avoided me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what San was hinting at when he talked to me about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wooyoung didn’t know we broke up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you’re good now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean we talked more during the night than we have in a year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was pretty normal around me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like we used to be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s great! 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignore that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m being stupid here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently very very touch-starved</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a really really REALLY short moment where I kinda wanted to kiss him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we made up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I think it’s just cause I’ve missed him so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Touch-starved, you said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has nice lips tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t blame you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn’t you focus on Hongjoong’s tho 🤔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t mean I’m going to deny facts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Suuuuure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’mma go help San clean up now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight ♥️</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like the non-operation of making Yeosang and Wooyoung become friends again was a success</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We really didn’t do anything did we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except drag them to a party to give them a chance to do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And clear the misconception that one hates the other and vice versa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think me and Jongho did that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hey, now it’s done!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can focus on the next mission</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The boyfriendification!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That is still not a word…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think we need to hurry with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just wait and see?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree with Mingi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since San still has to talk to Yeosang about the whole thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until we’re comfortable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember all the things I told you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some chicken here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And chocolate there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll win him over in no time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, it seems</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll return the favor at some point, hyung!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What favor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>
  <span>🤫</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was... surprisingly painless reunion.</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I come bearing gifts, or a new chapter at least!</p>
<p>A quick plug for my Halloween fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272704">Blue Band-Aid</a> that I wrote a while ago, please go check that out if you like vampires and/or soulmates (even though the latter doesn't really go as planned...)!</p>
<p>Once again, thank you so much for your comments and kudos, and thank you for over 5000 hits &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to check something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Wooyoung are now dating, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went on a date at least</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Woo gloated about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean neither asked the other to be boyfriends…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think we both just assumed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you’ve been circling each other for a while now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it kinda makes sense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should probably confirm it still</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our track record is horrible when it comes to trying to communicate</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you’re already on thin ice with Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you stop reminding me of that 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not giving me confidence!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did you ask?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok I might be wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But based on what Yeosang texted me last night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny, tiny chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That woosang might also be a thing that could happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… did you have that ship name ready?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I agree</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spill!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooh, what a twist!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi you agree with me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on only the smallest of hints</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s possible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But also too early to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah let’s not get ahead of ourselves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made up last night</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn't kiss but made up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did they want to kiss?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently there was a fleeting urge</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does that sound poetic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong hyung you need to have Seonghwa help you write lyrics</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🤔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can ask Woo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U sure that's a good idea?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean I should be honest with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About my intentions</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.. good point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably 🤔</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let us know how it goes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No promises</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Woo 😘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heeeyyyy &lt;333</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did I leave my jacket at your place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably if you're asking…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haven't checked yet tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buut</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take it our party was a success?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw you talk to Yeosang and you both seemed to get along well 😊</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm glad you helped me with this ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally have my friend back!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm happy for you both ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the Talk™️ went well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little tense but we both got to apologize for the fight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we're not gonna let anyone get in between us like that again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even me? 😉</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jk I would never want you to fight again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That would be really weird</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering you went out of your way to help us patch things up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooo is there another way you wanna get in between us 🤔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…San?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmmmmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok there's something I need to tell you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please listen to the very end ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you a lot, and I want to date you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want to date you too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's this about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have I ever mentioned to you that I'm polyamorous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you telling me you have a crush on Sangie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please don't be mad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I haven't made a move on him or anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if you're not okay with it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he's not okay with it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not going to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the truth is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you both</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'd like to date you both</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil </b>
  <span>🫒</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you talk to Wooyoung?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told him about the whole thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't replied yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yun I'm scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he rejects me now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's wait and see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're here for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hhhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… ok what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m processing what you said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m feeling vulnerable??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ok San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m just not sure what to say here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really wanna date you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I need to think about the Yeosang thing okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’re not comfortable with it I will not act on it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment I was really scared that you’ll reject me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though I KNOW you’re not that kind of person?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wouldn’t do that! 😱</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need some time to think how I feel about a three-way relationship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he know what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does Sangie know anything???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That we went on a date?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That you’re poly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That you have a crush on him???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he like you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows we went on a date</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently he got a little upset about that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buuuuttttt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think it might mean that he likes me back too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oof</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no I haven’t told him I’m poly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wanted to tell you first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since we’re already at the point of going on dates</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’ve known you for longer</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oookay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for telling me 😘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to think about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I swear I like you a lot, I’m not gonna reject you or anything!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you Woo &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And seriously there’s no hurry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smol dad + disaster sons</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The greatest day has finally come, my children</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No gloating allowed!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only ONCE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AFTER THE DATE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And ONLY if you actually had fun!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those are the rules hyung!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you don’t need to scream at me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes I do!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't let me be happy in the chat!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will take all your joy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No fun allowed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm amazed there's a gif of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he said 👆</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I agree!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one gets to gloat beforehand!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even established couples?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even established couples!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just making sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Mingi better remember that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe what have you done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also hyung no fun allowed yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm expecting them to be super gross from the start</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They seem like that kind of couple</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Seonghwa hyung actually thought the kabedon thing was hot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait he actually did it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after I told him he will look like a weird gremlin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Seonghwa is into weird gremlins</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who live in gross little caves</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And misuse olive oil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're all horrible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't have shit in this house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Hongjoong hyung</b> <em><span>changed the chat name to </span></em><b>The Terrible Brat Brigade</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does that sound like a bad horror film?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dealing with y'all is akin to a bad horror film 😤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂😂😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We love you too hyung 😘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dw we're rooting for you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go get your man!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he can finally come and clean your place!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good luck hyung 🤞</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already likes you, now go there and be charming!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung you ready for your date?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's rolling around in a crisis</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after I helped him pick out his outfit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm nervous 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you have zero (0) reason to be nervous</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were staring at each other pretty much the entire night at the party last weekend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea it was so cheesy omg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought I would get sick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I know but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I haven't been alone with him yet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if I embarrass myself completely?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're the best of us at keeping your dumb bitch energy hidden</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides Hongjoong hyung will probably just find hyung's dumb bitch energy cute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho why you bully me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to clown both hyungs equally before you go and have fun together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'll be fine hyung </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's already in the hook</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you just have to make sure he won't flop away back to the ocean</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does that sound like I'm about to murder him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well I helped with your outfit and you look DEADLY GORGEOUS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't resist your ass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now go get him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And let us know when you're holding the wedding!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be going now🤞</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone save Hongjoong.</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing intelligent to say here? Except that it feels really strange that this is the only ongoing fic I have at the moment now that Undrowned is finished? Anyway, have another chapter!</p><p>Once again, thank you for comments and kudos, you're seriously the best &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Let's be best boys again? </b>🥺</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Hey Sangie</p><p>Your number’s still the same right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Yeahhh who else?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>No one I just</p><p>Might have deleted your number back then</p><p>I’m sorry</p><p>But I got it back now!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>It’s okay!</p><p>You have it now! 😊</p><p>Anywaaaay</p><p>Since the grown-ups are on their sappy date</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung I don't know how to tell you this</p><p>But despite you being you</p><p>We're still both grown ass adults as well</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Shhhh</p><p>ANYWAY</p><p>I was gonna ask if you're free?</p><p>So we can hang out</p><p>I missed you 🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>Omg I didn't even say anything and you're already pouting</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Is it working? 🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>I'm free</p><p>Skate park?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Yaaaay!</p><p>I haven't been there in ages!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>That's because you can't be trusted alone with a skateboard</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>I'd be offended if that wasn't true</p><p>But see you there in 20?</p><p>We have so much to talk about!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeo</b>
</p><p>👌</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p><b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Sooo hyung</p><p>How’s it going? 👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Yun you can’t interrupt</p><p>Not when he’s finally having his long overdue date!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>They’re gonna have a bathroom break at some point 🤷</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>I’m having it now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Sooooooooo? 👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>I wanna keep him</p><p>He’s so sweet</p><p>I’ll probably get diabetes in like two weeks but I’ve decided not to care</p><p>He’s cute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>… so no olive oil needed?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>Fuck you</p><p>Besides</p><p>If I go home with him it’s his place</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>All the more reason to be prepared for that kind of mishap</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>No, Seonghwa hyung is a responsible person and not a psychopath</p><p>He has lube</p><p>I’m sure of it</p><p>If they even end up fucking after first date that is</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>I almost don’t want to? I just wanna cuddle him</p><p>All night and most of the next morning</p><p>But at the same time I wanna ruin him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Your dom side is showing</p><p>But I’m glad it’s going well!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>I can understand that</p><p>Seonghwa hyung has a very pretty mouth 👄</p><p>Now go back to your date hyung and have fun!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p><p>San</p><p>Why would you do this to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed 🙄</p><p>Now shoo</p><p>Go make him fall in love with you some more</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>We’re rooting for you!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I assume Yunho or someone else has already grilled Hongjoong hyung</p><p>So it falls to me to ask how you’re doing Seonghwa hyung</p><p>Is everything going well?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>💓💞</p><p>Can I keep him?</p><p>Please?</p><p>He’s so lovely!</p><p>And considerate and interesting and CUTE</p><p>I wanna squish him all night!</p><p>And the next morning</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I see</p><p>Everything going as it should then</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>He’s smitten as well right?</p><p>I dressed you up perfectly!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p><p>I think???</p><p>It’s going really well</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>Good 😄</p><p>Wooyoung says you should go get that d</p><p>Since Hongjoong is</p><p>“Head over heels for Seonghwa and very much down to fuck”</p><p>I agree</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Wait Wooyoung’s there?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p><p>We’re at the skate park</p><p>That’s not important here</p><p>Hyung</p><p>Get back to Hongjoong!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p><p>I will!</p><p>Please tell Wooyoung to shut up</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Hey are you busy? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Kinda?</p><p>I mean I’m hanging out with Yeosang</p><p>We’re at the skate park</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Oh 😮</p><p>I didn’t even realize he was out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>He’s sneaky and quiet like that 😆</p><p>You wanna join us?</p><p>I’m sure he won’t mind?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Nah it’s ok</p><p>You guys need to make up for lost time 😄</p><p>But tell him I said hi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Ok then</p><p>He’s asking if you guys are still out of dish soap</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Ummmmm</p><p>Yep</p><p>We are</p><p>I can go buy some more</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>No you don’t have to!</p><p>He asked so he can go pick it up on the way home</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Thaaanks!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Puppy &amp; Kitten</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Pls tell me I’m not interrupting wholesome couple time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I guess this doesn’t count</p><p>Since Jongho is here as well</p><p>And he’s busy laughing at the time I felt pain</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I’m playing a trivia game with him and Mingi</p><p>Neither of them got the “what animal bit me and where” question right</p><p>I’m disappointed</p><p>Sannie you need to get this right</p><p>You were there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I was?</p><p>Wait</p><p>Weren’t you bit by a horse???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Yes 🐴</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Oh right!!</p><p>I can’t remember where it bit you tho 🤔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I got bite marks for WEEKS</p><p>I showed them to you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Since Jongho is laughing I presume it bit you in the dick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>I don't recall ever showing that to you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sannie</strong>
</p><p>In the ass then</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yunho</strong>
</p><p>You wish you could see this ass</p><p>But nope</p><p>In the upper back</p><p>Right in the middle</p><p>Which is nowhere near as funny unfortunately 😒</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>You should have lied here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Mingi would have realized</p><p>I can’t lie to him</p><p>And I’m glad it didn’t bite me in the dick</p><p>Or ass</p><p>It hurt 😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Valid</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Anyway</p><p>I assume you need to vent?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>More like whine about my insecurities?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Lay it on me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I mean</p><p>Woo said very clearly that he wants to date me</p><p>But he has said nothing about the Yeosang thing</p><p>And I’m scared that he will change his mind???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>It’s a pretty realistic fear</p><p>BUT</p><p>I’ve seen Woo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>That kinda happens when you’re roommates with him…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>He’s all smitten over you</p><p>So I’m sure it will work out!</p><p>One way or another</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I hope so</p><p>Am I being too pushy with it?</p><p>I know a lot of people aren’t like me so</p><p>It’s understandable that he wants to think about it first</p><p>But I’m still scared</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>San</p><p>I can assure you he’s not suddenly gonna pull a 180</p><p>And tell you he doesn’t want to date you after all</p><p>He wouldn’t do that</p><p>But it might take extra time for him to figure out how he feels about your crush on Yeosang</p><p>Since they just now fixed their own relationship</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>I guess</p><p>It would change the dynamics they have as well?</p><p>And I have no idea how Yeosang feels about me and Woo dating</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>All I can tell you right now is to be patient…</p><p>But I’m sure it will be okay 🤗</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Thanks</p><p>You’re the best ♥️</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Anytime ♥️</p><p>You wanna come over? Or want me to come over?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p><p>Nah it’s okay</p><p>But can we play later in the evening?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p>Sure 😄</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>San</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Woo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I did some thinking</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… and what did you think?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Okay so um</p><p>First of all</p><p>You have my blessing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>To date Yeo!</p><p>If he wants to!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… you’re sure?</p><p>Absolute</p><p>100%</p><p>Sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>I’m fine with you dating us both</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Thank you Woo ♥️</p><p>You have no idea how relieved I am right now</p><p>I mean</p><p>I’ve just been really nervous about this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Sorry ):</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Not your fault!</p><p>It’s me</p><p>I’m just insecure</p><p>Didn’t mean to pressure you or anything 😔</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I do not feel pressured</p><p>Don’t worry 😘</p><p>Besides</p><p>Now you have my expertise to help you win over Yeo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>… thanks? 😅</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>I’ve known him for YEARS</p><p>I can read him well!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>San</b>
</p><p>Your assistance is welcomed :)</p><p>But I need to go slow I think?</p><p>Like, become better friends with him first?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p><p>Well I can help with that too!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boss bbys</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Soooo ummmm</p><p>What are you supposed to do when</p><p>Oh fuck</p><p>Nevermind</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Forget about it</p><p>I just realized you’re maybe not the best person to ask this question</p><p>I'll ask Mingi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Relationship advice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>More like awakening romantic feelings advice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>… you’re obligated to tell me now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>No I’m not?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>Screenshot getting sent to Yeosang in 3… 2…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p><p>Wait</p><p>No</p><p>Pls</p><p>🥺</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p><p>I knew it</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omg they were roommates</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Jongho</b> <em>changed the chat name to</em> <b>Woosansang agenda</b></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slow burn? I don't know her</p><p>The Horse Bite story is something that happened to me when I was like 11. The marks were there for a long time ;D</p><p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I return with another chapter!<br/>I also finally finished the outline for this fic properly, so I can say there will probably be somewhere between 6 and 8 chapters left after this one? We'll see! I'm not putting up any definite numbers yet.</p>
<p>Thank you again for comments and kudos, I hope you like this chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What goes on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung having feelings for Yeosang confirmed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confirmed how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We need evidence!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[<em>screenshot</em>]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be a thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isn’t this kinda jumping into conclusions though?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, but I’m 99,99% sure that conclusion is right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now with that said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung is right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m the wrong person to give him advice, aren’t I?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not necessarily?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can still give advice?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah but I can’t relate here as much as you guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll tell him my opinion if he asks buut</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he’s gonna go for Mingi next</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m bracing myself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho hold my hand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On it 💖</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also hyungs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fuck are you doing here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re supposed to be staring deep into each others’ eyes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or did you get past that and the ruining and moved on to post-coital cuddling?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re heading home ffs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope home means Seonghwa’s place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless you finally cleaned up hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My place is closer anyway ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we just happened to look at our phones?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop looking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focus on each other</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or we’ll start clowning you again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have a crisis</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m aware</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😱</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho is in the same room with me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… how much did he say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve seen everything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s about Yeosang right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… maybe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung I literally saw a screenshot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You panicked when Jongho said he’d tell Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell him he's dead to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For about five minutes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't hate him for long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's too precious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't tell him that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My lips are sealed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do I keep getting blackmailed 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aren't you supposed to be my friends???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You keep giving us the ammo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About your Yeosang crisis?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing really happened happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean we hung out today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt really happy that we're friends again and it wasn't awkward at all like I feared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I felt like something has changed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changed how?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie’s always been kissable and cuddleable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a platonic sense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he’s kissable like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In other ways?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not sure if those are real words…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the point here!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what you’re saying is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re crushing on your bff who was briefly not your bff but is now your friend again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well are you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I guess I am?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When San told me that he wants to date both me and Sangie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to think of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable with the idea of him dating Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then I was like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, do I like Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging from this, the answer is yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… now that I think of it, it’s no wonder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve always thought he’s really nice to be around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s so cute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And funny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder Minjun hated me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably thought I was crushing on Sangie even back then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow this feels weird</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird but good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes sense now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi you’re the best advisor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I literally said nothing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been sitting here reading you monologuing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah but it helped!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I worked it out!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… do you think Yeosang will agree to a threeway?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know him well enough to answer that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have to ask Jongho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or Seonghwa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe first of all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell San how you feel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll do that first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So we can both go after Sangie~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not sure if that’s cute or creepy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are very cute and pure I promise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And don’t you dare say anything to Jongho yet!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re welcome ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be prepared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung will be in touch soon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weren’t you supposed to not tell Jongho anything yet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t tell him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not my fault he was listening in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was literally sitting right next to us…😅</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung can’t be mad at me for more than five minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked it out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I figured something out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I MIGHT have feelings for Sangie as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.. that was fast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you sure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're not forcing yourself to think that way bc of what I said right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would I do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might have felt something for him even before we had a fight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt it now that I hung out with him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oookay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happens now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We date and join forces on the holy mission that is to get Sangie to date us both?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already probably likes you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And mayyybe I can have a chance too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I'm willing to try</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm pretty sure you do have a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There has been reports of signs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where? What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there a Yeosang Watch and I'm not in on it? 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there is a Woosansang agenda chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where these things get reported</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why am I not in this chat?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn't there originally either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only got in after blackmailing Jongho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Add me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's the only one with admin rights</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You need to ask him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How dares he leave me out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren't in terms with Yeosang when it was created</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I got in the moment you made up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Boss bbys</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when I thought you couldn’t betray me anymore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I discover you’ve done it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How dare you 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did I do now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t even send anything to Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have a secret Woosansang agenda chat!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND I AM NOT IN IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THE AUDACITY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair I first created it bc I figured out San and Yeosang were about to become roommates</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you were still in bad terms so I couldn’t pitch the theory in the groupchat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only recently became Woosansang agenda chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok now that you put it that way it ain’t so bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate it here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t be mad at you for long</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m aware</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have no qualms of taking advantage of that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did San rat us out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Add me to the chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ask nicely</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho add me to the chat!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or I’ll never speak to you again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds like a good deal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re on the naughty list</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine by me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will follow you everywhere and annoy you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can just throw you to the campus fountain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll tell Yeosang you have a secret chat about us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My toes are being crushed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll add you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>added</span></em> <b>Loud hyung</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p>
<p><b>Jongho</b> <em><span>changed</span></em> <b>Loud hyung</b> <em><span>to </span></em><b>Wooyoung</b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First of all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW DARE YOU ALL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will have revenge</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Us helping you get your bestie back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And trying to make sure none of you three get their feelings hurt because of misunderstandings?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For keeping juicy secrets</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think there was any?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re welcome</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hyungs I want to defend my decision to add him by telling my foot was being stepped on again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threatened to tell Yeosang didn’t he</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung are in this chat as well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why aren’t they saying anything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They probably muted this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they should</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because atm the should be dicking each other down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forgot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was busy doing self-reflection</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So are you and San on the same page now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re going to see if Yeosang is willing to date both of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think it’s very obvious by now that he would want to date San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s a bit unclear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s hope I think?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well Seonghwa said there was a chance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think you both need to thread carefully here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just that there won’t be any misunderstandings</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know Sangie well so it’ll be okay!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides I think it’s gonna be easier now that we can work together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I think I can tell Yeosang hyung he’s a goner</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t tell him anything!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then you two better get your act together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes sir!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes sir!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So where do we start?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San, how’s the befriending coming along?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… We haven’t talked since he came back yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I think it’s going just fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think both of us have a free schedule tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I’m planning on hanging out with him then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good plan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, I’ll be home in 20 so you better get ready to play with me as promised</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👍</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow Mingi agreed to let you go home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you bring drinks while you’re at it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’ll be added to your considerable debt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oof</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow you’re even more of a leech than I am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m just forgetful</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More like you conveniently forget to pay back...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m expecting to see the money appear on my account tonight 💵</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes sir 💸</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracias</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now to add the sang in woosansang...</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey, have another chapter while I procrastinate from studying~</p>
<p>Btw, I also recently put out two chapters of my new fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783832/chapters/68015986#workskin">Worth A Scandal (Or Seven)</a> (or as I like to call it, Yeosang and the seven boytoys), sooo if you want to see some Yeosang/everyone shenanigans, you might want to check it out!</p>
<p>Once again thank you for kudos and comments, you have no idea how especially the latter always manages to make me so happy &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think we need a new chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow rude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when I got here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's not the reason</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though I could see why you gremlin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang is the only one not in here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's like we're leaving him out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel bad :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay fair</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So another chat?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One with all of us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds good!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👍</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine I can make one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you 😘💖</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god they're gonna be all cute and gross</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Hongjoong</b> <em><span>created a new chat</span></em></p>
<p><b>Hongjoong</b> <em><span>added</span></em> <b>Jongho</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p>
<p><b>Hongjoong</b><em><span> added </span></em><b>Mingi</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
  <em>
    <span> added</span>
  </em>
  <b> San</b>
  <em>
    <span> to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
  <em>
    <span> added </span>
  </em>
  <b>Seonghwa💓 </b>
  <em>
    <span>to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
  <em>
    <span> added</span>
  </em>
  <b> Wooyoung</b>
  <em>
    <span> to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
  <em>
    <span> added</span>
  </em>
  <b> Yeosang</b>
  <em>
    <span> to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
  <em>
    <span> added</span>
  </em>
  <b> Yunho</b>
  <em>
    <span> to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed the chat name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god hyung take the heart away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a public space</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a private chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With 8 ppl in it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Hongjoong</b> <em><span>changed</span></em> <b>Seonghwa💓 </b><em><span>to </span></em><b>Seonghwa</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will never quit whining so it's easier just to give in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forgive you with one condition</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuddle me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait you're at Seonghwa hyung's place again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I never left</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow you had a loooong morning session</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's like 2 pm</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Sangie~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We realized we didn't have a chat with everyone in it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Hongjoong hyung fixed it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And is already grossly domestic with Seonghwa hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No it's fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll take the domestic talk over the oversharing of last night's/this morning's activities</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're kinda cute actually</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😊</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Btw Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you busy today?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anime marathon night? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wanna hang out with you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we order chicken or something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaaay!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure 😄</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaay 🍗🍗</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The befriending plan?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We already bonded over anime once</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I figured that would work again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got this 😘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good work 👏</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need help</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do I do????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go have that anime marathon with San?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie are you having a crisis over your crush again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung get back to cuddling Hongjoong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might also be having a crisis over the fact that he’s now dating Wooyoung and I don’t want to ruin things between them by being stupid 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not doing that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He literally just wants to spend time with you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had no problem doing that with Wooyoung yesterday??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nnno?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him it was just me feeling weird because I feel like something changed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What changed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this have to do with the kiss urge?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine, hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focus on having fun for now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And trying to make yourself comfortable</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hhhhhh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry Sangie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not going to ruin anything for anyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re sure?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely super sure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>101% sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sangie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you’re saying…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna be frank</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you have feelings for Wooyoung? AND San?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know??? 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do I do???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take a few deep breaths at first and try not to panic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s perfectly fine hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How is it fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re literally DATING?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And one of them is my roommate and the other is Wooyoung???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s pretty logical isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought San was cute at first sight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you discovered he’s very sweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you’ve been friends with Wooyoung for so long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s pretty common to have a crush on your friend at some point?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when it’s a friend that you’ve been so close with that it was definitely why your piece of shit ex hated him so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you two have to make sense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone has to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have nothing to worry about here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll see what happens I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did they have to start dating???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I had the chance to say anything??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Screenshot</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thread carefully tonight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for the heads up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was planning to bring some of this up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help but think that I just need to lock you three in a room together and have you talk this out…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this doesn’t go anywhere I will join you in this plan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t need to lock us up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just want to be careful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to give him any wrong ideas you know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tbh he already has the wrong idea by the looks of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t give him any wronger ones anymore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shhhhh babe don’t say that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s definitely gonna do that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The level of trust…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just make it clear that you like him okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spell it out if you need to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know y’all love to clown me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But can I please get some words of affirmation too </span>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was kidding in the other chat, Sannie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have faith in you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know why I feel nervous</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you’re sort of about to come out again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I guess it’s kind of an awkward topic to just bring up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I feel like if I fuck this up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I will lose the chance to even be friends with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if I somehow would have managed to misread SO BAD that he wasn’t interested in the first place</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which we know is definitely not the case</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sannie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know it feels really difficult</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m sure it’ll be fine ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as you communicate clearly and you’re both on the same page</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm trying to be optimistic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got this!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Want to cheer him on as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think his phone is dead or something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't been online for hours</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hang on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll check</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Meow 🐾</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is Hongjoong still at your place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How so?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't been replying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I guess his phone is dead?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No that's not it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just asleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed up really late</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he dozed off again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhhhh okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And unless it's an emergency I don't wanna wake him up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's so cute when he sleeps 😻</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Sorry but now I'm imagining you sitting there watching him sleep Edward Cullen style</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'm not sure if that's cute or creepy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude 🙀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like I'm just sitting here and not doing anything else!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're the one who put the image in my head hyung 😹</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tbh it's fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let him finally get some sleep for once instead of loading himself with caffeine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good luck with Yeosang tonight 😸</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll do my best 😸</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast is in deep slumber</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know that was possible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa must have crazy dick game</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Extra Virgin Olive Oil</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did not need confirmation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ass is fine too 🍑</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m trying to be cozy here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re ruining it with your nasty talk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel inclined to agree</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re the one who said it in the first place!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea I think I prefer talking with Seonghwa hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he said is that you’re cute when you sleep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might just be courteous for now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon you’ll get the nasty talk from both sides</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord help me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You guys are always the ones who START</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you have no right to complain 😤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San how’s it going?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty good so far!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serious talk still ahead but we’re both comfy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaay 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Joong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember to be very clear of what you’re going for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So no dumb misunderstandings and Disney level of conflict arises</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll try!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now stop texting me for the rest of the evening pls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I above the catboy jokes? <i>Never.</i></p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, another chapter~ I'm sorry in advance!</p>
<p>You might have noticed that the final number of chapters has appeared... I'm assuming it's not going to change, so yeah, we're nearing the end! I'm hoping to finish this fic before the end of the year (or at least very early January)!</p>
<p>Thank you again for kudos and comments, you're amazing &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Terrible Brat Brigade</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could someone please come and END ME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make it painful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I deserve it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😭😭😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooohhhhh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You done fucked up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm an IDIOT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I agree but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sound actually distraught</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you make the wrong impression worse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Not exactly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wellll?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened last night?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hung out with Yeosang, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We watched anime</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And cuddled a bit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Side note his hair is surprisingly fluffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he's adorable when he gets invested 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his head fits perfectly against my neck 😭😭😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can confirm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s very cuddleable 😍</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what’s the problem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you tell him what you planned to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… sort of?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah but no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you wanna go private for a while?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No offense guys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None taken</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m still curious tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Puppy &amp; Kitten</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I figured it would be easier to not do this in the gc</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you did have the talk? At least tried to</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tried</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what did you say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well I managed to mention that I’m poly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing to it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just nodded and was like “ok”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess that’s a good sign</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annd?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andd…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you tell him that you like him as well as Wooyoung?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I wanted to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yun I don’t know what the fuck happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the perfect moment!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I couldn’t spit it out 😭😭😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Sannie…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t GET IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like the right moment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when I thought of saying it I just froze???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like either of us has been subtle???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I could easily say it to Wooyoung???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It can still happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it tho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel like I fucked up for good 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't think you did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told him half of what you wanted to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that leaves only the other half</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there's a chance he read between the lines</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I really adore Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I don't think anyone here can read between the lines?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're all dumb bitches</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I still think you can do it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fellas is it gay to end up cuddling with a roommate you’ve lived with for less than a month?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asking for a friend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🤫</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes it’s gay bc ur gay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so is ur roommate</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So everything went ok with San? :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head fits perfectly against his neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s comfortable</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>uwu</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaww</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did anything else happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We just had chicken</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And watched anime and cuddled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives really good cuddles 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung is so lucky</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you're getting them too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you're lucky too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I'm not dating him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still got cuddles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you're not dating him </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless you rejected him when he asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't ask??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't think he did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We didn't talk much tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did say something about being like polyamorous or something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse me for a second</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you're being really dense here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't automatically mean he's interested in me???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm pretty sure he was hinting that!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm dumb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah you kinda are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in your defense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should say clearly that he likes you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's fine..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I don't think he would be okay with it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I deadass don't know what to say here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Terrible Brat Brigade</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San you had one job</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please have mercy on me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I already feel like shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will be fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll come over later today</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in your defense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out Yeosang is an idiot as well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah you're all big dumb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is why we need clear communication</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No offense hyung but you're almost as bad as them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please excuse me while I cocoon up in my blanket</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be there in an hour or so~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho you're dead to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung is a sore loser</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We played Among Us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I won as an impostor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He killed me in a spot where no one ever came!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THE REST OF THE ROUND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THE GAME KEPT GOING </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND HE JUST STOOD THERE WITH MY ROTTING CORPSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂😂😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you need comfort?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes 😤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok I'll be over when I get out of work</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lol Yunho you're evil 😂😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you're late to come laugh at hyung's misery</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm busy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got two cute boys to cuddle!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to play games with</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung's therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung's over at yours right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be exact</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's somewhere on this couch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not sure where exactly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your couch ain't big enough for someone to get lost in it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are like three sets of limbs here!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're all tangled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a miracle I can even reply!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohh you're there with both of them 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was gonna withdraw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give them couple time and all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they dragged me here to cuddle WITH them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How am I supposed to feel???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indulge</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They obviously WANT you to be there since they insisted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, AGAIN, is a pretty big sign they LIKE you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They obviously adore you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they're too dumb to spit it out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you're not comfortable you can ask them to stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I don't think that's what you want?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's comfy 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San has nice chest to lean on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wooyoung gives good hugs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So all good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now enjoy yourself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until chaos hits again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraging</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both know it will happen since we're all a mess</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Meow </b>
  <span>🐾</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear you're a little tangled up at the moment</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Literally or emotionally?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since you're asking I'm assuming both</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only heard of the first</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang, Jongho and I have a gc</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says your chest is nice to lean on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🙀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he say anything else..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said he didn't expect to be invited into the cuddle pile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which drives me to the conclusion that everything didn't go as planned last night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean Hongjoong already mentioned you complained about something but didn't go into details</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Jongho brought up confessions Sangie got confused so I assume that didn’t happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chickened out when I was about to confess last night…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Woo came over now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we decided that if we're gonna be affectionate we should include him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if we haven't told him how we feel yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a good plan I think 😸</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think Yeosang has a lot of conflicted feelings as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it apparently took Wooyoung a while to sort it out as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I think you two can ease him into it by showing him that you like him and want him there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's exactly what we thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still feel like a clown because I froze like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I think I can try again soon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think so too 😸</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks hyung 😸</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now before you return your attention to them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong is moody</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do I relax him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By being you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I need something concrete</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not just the Yunho betrayal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems really stressed overall 😿</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know how to give a massage?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung is always stiff af</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially his neck and back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm great at giving massages</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There you have it 😸</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give him some of that angel's touch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear hyungs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please tell me you’re present</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aye</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If by present you mean sitting right next to you on the couch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Hongjoong is here too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s a relaxed noodle right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And can’t grab his phone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you do to him 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made his neck and back resemble more like human muscles instead of cement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know that was possible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re a wizard hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🧙♂️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woosansang!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are y’all still tangled up like a giggly eldritch horror made of limbs? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is it fetus?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since I’ve been such a great friend for all of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m humbly asking for a favor</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll consider it but the answer is probably no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you need?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud supporters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a karaoke competition next week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m gonna be in it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaawww you want us to come cheer for you? 🥰</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We would do that anyway~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright we’ll be your cheer squad~ Sannie and Sangie promised as well!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should we make banners? 😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just be there for me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All hail our karaoke king Jongho! 🎤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll be there!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh look hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you not a noodle anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am an ascended noodle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I need to cheer on my talented stepson anyway 🎤🎤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa hyung is typing for you isn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks guys! 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll text you the details later! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's always something coming to ruin a good love confession...</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at that, me finally writing after Christmas! This will probably be my last update for this year, and I'll try to finish this fic in January! Thank you all for being here, I'm honestly so amazed and grateful of all the positive feedback all my fics have got from you this year &lt;33</p>
<p>Thank you again for all the love you gave the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm about to die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung has San under a spell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they’re fusing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They become one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hive mind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m being attacked!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For someone who’s being attacked you’re typing very well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you telling me they didn’t even snatch your phone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I escaped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I can only sit on Wooyoung for so long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they’re both trying to throw me off!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I’m curious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly did they attack you with?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got kisses all over me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fail to see how that is a bad thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because FEELINGS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What am I supposed to do???? 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Receive and enjoy the kisses?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buuuuttttttttttttt…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie bby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What part of “they’re incredibly smitten with you and showering you with affection which means they love you” do you not understand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung has done it before</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it didn’t mean anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s always given me kisses</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And San knows I’m not uncomfortable with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And saw Woo doing it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And assumed it was okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it not okay then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not “not okay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You need to hear it from them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just want to be sure, okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in the meantime</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relax</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And enjoy all you get</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if you want them to stop attacking you kiss back or smth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will that work?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or should I just threaten them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asking nicely might work as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two will lay themselves on the puddle so your shoes don’t get wet ya know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're dumb but they’re not that dumb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easier to just circle around the puddle</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great job missing the point but at least you’re funny</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😛</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woosan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just letting you know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisses are appreciated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still needs to hear it from you two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preferably in clear impossible-to-misunderstand language</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working on it 😅</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We need to gather courage first!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's just Yeosang…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's a baby</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he's also scary when he gets in the right mode</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's about as scary as a sulky kitten with unsharpened claws</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho you can't evaluate!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're unnaturally brave!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are mere mortals!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd like to argue but I can't since that's all facts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So um</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you want us to cheer for you while you slay your competitors at karaoke or not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because I’m getting mixed message here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Literally how</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you didn’t tell us when or where we’re supposed to be cheering for you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite asking a while ago already</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Language</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knew I forgot something!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hyung you swear too so you can’t tell me what to do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This brat right here…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghooooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where do we go and when???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ughhhh sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the shady sanitize-your-entire-body-if-you-don’t-wanna-catch-syphilis-bar</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait it’s there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below San’s and Yeosang’s apartment???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it safe to even go in there…? 🤢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea I was surprised too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently it’s famous for the karaoke competitions???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not famous enough for us to know it seems 🤔</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that makes it easy then since it’s close</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Literally right next to us?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that’s easy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll be there, just say when!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When does it start?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In like 40 minutes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf Jongho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s nowhere near enough time to make a banner! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t want you to make one?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re supposed to support me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not embarrass me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there a difference when it’s Wooyoung?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangieeeee 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prepare to be thoroughly embarrassed by my great cheering! 😤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am truly shaking 😒</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not you too! Sangie’s rubbing off on you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you blame me? Look at him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think if we rub his head it’ll give us good luck?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not letting you rub my head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho’s the one needing the luck here tho, not you guys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need luck, he’s going to destroy them anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone get your asses there asap!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We gotta hype him up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks hyung! 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung </b>
  <em>
    <span>created a new chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Wooyoung </b><em><span>added </span></em><b>San💕</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p>
<p><b>Wooyoung</b> <em><span>added </span></em><b>Sangie💕</b> <em><span>to the chat</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
  <em>
    <span> changed the chat name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>Woosansang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We need a chat for ourselves!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For schemes! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bold of you to assume I would take part in your schemes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You will 😈</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be fun!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oohhh I see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s the scheme then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m almost at your place now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re gonna help me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the banner of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait you were serious about that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s gonna be great!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have no time to make it if we have to be there in 30</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So we’re gonna be fashionably late for like three minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or we go and I’ll sneak to the bathroom to put on the finishing touches</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like piss and all the other nasty stuff that bathroom probably has its every surface flooded with since it probably hasn’t been cleaned in like 8 years?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you two better get ready to work so I don’t need to resort to that!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess we better help him Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We wouldn’t want Woo to catch anything from that bathroom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you’re right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho will be disqualified at this rate tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gonna throw us out and get thrown out before he even gets to the mic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey I’m not going to embarrass him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least not right away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll wait until he wins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then I can whip it out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At which point he’ll probably strangle you with it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or he’s too happy about winning to do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be worth it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you two will protect me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We will?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We will?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought you loved me 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s Jongho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaawwww, you do love me~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now let me in!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you seeing what I'm seeing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That I look radiant today and so does Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that goes without saying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I meant at the chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He basically confessed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he agreed with me 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOU SAID IT YOURSELF?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess that counts? I was mostly teasing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think he realized?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes bc I now see him eying his phone like "wtf did I just say"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised him too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now get up here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not my fault your elevator is slower than a deep-freezed sloth!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screenshot</span>
  </em>
  <span> ]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaww he has a heart on your name too </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's cute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it means he likes you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who is a leaking sponge of affection towards all his friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you're special</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he has the same heart at San's name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He named your chat with a ship name ffs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's so obvious it hurts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I would demand a second opinion but he's a little preoccupied right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And tbh so am I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Wooyoung dragged me into his "scheme"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho is dense, you can't trust his opinion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though in this case he would agree with me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And don't do anything stupid even though you’re all heart eyes over Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm just helping him make a banner so he doesn't have to go to the disgusting bar bathroom and catch gonorrhea</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no idea how these two things correlate but at least you're being considerate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at the very least, making sure you won't catch anything from him later on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did I lie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🤬</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what I thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Realm of Princess Minki👑</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pray for me 🙏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did you go??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t even see you leave???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to pee</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you really want to go to that bathroom? 😰</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think I have a choice… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll try to be quick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho’s turn is soon right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he’s up next</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks funny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know how his face is normal </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his shoulders are so stiff that he looks like a sentient block of cement?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooffff 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okayyy I’m going in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wish I had like a biohazard suit 🤢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be careful babe!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want you back safe and std-free!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly clean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like someone has actually cleaned this recently?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You probably still shouldn’t touch any surfaces</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t planning to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except I have to wash my hands…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe I’ll live?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that Jongho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swear I can hear him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s killing it already</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuuuck I don’t wanna miss it 😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brb!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wash your hands!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized I had written like NO Yungi interactions at all and I felt like adding at least a tiny crumb :D</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year everyone, hope you're doing well! We're almost at the end of this fic (omg saying it feels weird)!</p>
<p>Thank you once again for all the love, thank you for over 400 kudos &lt;333 I hope you enjoy this chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good morning~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All hail karaoke king Jongho 👑</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long live the king 👑</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deserved 🏆🏆</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👑</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👑</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is the king 🏆🏆</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you, my loyal supporters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm still not sure whether I should forgive Wooyoung though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only wanted to support you!! 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the banner was cute!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just kidding hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ngl I was kinda touched</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You better be! I worked hard for it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For about 20 minutes and we helped you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exposed😱</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the idea was mine! You wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t pushed you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Consider this young peasant pardoned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All is forgiven</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PEASANT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re calling me A PEASANT?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think it’s kinda fitting</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HYUNG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I agree</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you don’t! You just want to agree with him bc you’re all gross and couple-y!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not ashamed of it at all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry Woo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re a very sexy peasant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can get any prince you want 💕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the densest prince in the universe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow hyung is that how you feel about San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got together at least</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I think any delays there might have been weren’t caused by him being dense?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m a prince now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re always a prince~💕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of self-awareness here is so much that I’m not sure if he’s fucking with us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m like 99% sure he’s fucking with us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m trying not to make it awkward!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re failing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will keep pointing it out until something happens</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shan’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew Hongjoong hyung would be bad influence on you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still shipped them with the rest of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re diabetes-inducingly sweet together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could never NOT ship them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not a monster!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What just happened</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dense prince happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to shift his role to another prince</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who is nowhere near as dense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should be worried about him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he might have hit his head cleaning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve done no such thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I admit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is giving me a serious headache</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung are you okay…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he’s around 102% done with a certain prince’s nonsense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You might need to help him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not sure if we should</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s kinda fun to watch him lose it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remind me what the princes see in this peasant again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude! 😱</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kinda had that coming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there any way I can make you stop?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m literally on my knees here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine starting position but wrong person</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confess to them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get your shit together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go be happy with your two boyfriends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I will take literally any other way right now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not easy okay????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have negative amount reasons to be scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ughhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not forcing you to do anything, of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this must be getting really annoying even for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just please stop whining and being passive-aggressive in the gc?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you’re on thin ice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of you three are</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How thin?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s March and the climate change has advanced and it's so bad that there was no ice to begin with” thin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… gotcha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel like hyung is going to strangle us for real if we don’t do something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re probably right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t realize it was the chat with him in it!!!! 😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I kinda noticed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay I'm fine I'm fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he won't think too much of it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even he agreed that Seonghwa is pissed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called me a peasant!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tbh you were asking for it for provoking him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I have a feeling that’s nowhere near the worst thing you’ve been called in your life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mmmmaybe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do we do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keep a low profile until Seonghwa stops being mad at us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds like a plan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie said once that he won’t stay mad for long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I don’t think he’s even mad mad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More like done</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well done and soon overcooked if nothing changes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he’s gonna sic Jongho on us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we’re gonna become two piles of mangled limbs after he twists us into pretzels</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also screw you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I really want a pretzel 🥨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we get one anywhere nearby?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can try</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I doubt it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😭</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Smol &amp; Tol</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell me I can do it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you get arrested I'm not bailing you out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just encourage me pls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can do it 💪</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm gonna do it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll tell you later how it went</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do I wanna know?</span>
</p>
<p>Or is it something that can get me arrested for being an accomplice?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Roommates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help a starving friend in need? 🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there anywhere close to campus or our place that sells pretzels?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the things you could eat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want a pretzel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you have against pretzels?🥨🥨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They taste like disappointment</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you mean salt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s called salt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there a difference?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I getting your help or not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the stores near the campus have nothing really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s a bakery like half a kilometer away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closer to the city center</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure they have some overpriced disappointment-flavored pretzels 🥨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re a lifesaver 💖</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll head there when I get out of class!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s on the main street when you go that direction</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t miss it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want me to bring you something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a token of my affection for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have affection for me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, bring me something that has chocolate in it please 🍫🍩</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been cuddling you for the past few days</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave you kisses on cheeks and hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would literally date you if you let me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you’re asking if I have affection for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t expect to put it like that but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a “I really wanna kiss you and cuddle you and take you on a sweet date” way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So ummm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll bring you that chocolate something after I get out of class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Puppy &amp; Kitten</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I may have made the best or worst decision in my life</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was kind of an accident</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah me too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you do????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I um</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confessed via rambling text</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You confessed to Yeosang?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, I confessed to Hongjoong hyung and told him I love his disgusting little gremlin dwelling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course to Yeosang!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First of all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yay! You finally did it and I am proud of you 💜</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Second</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he reply?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why I’m terrified</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m also getting weird looks from my professor and that’s not helping</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suddenly have a need for some therapeutic screaming</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please try to breathe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be okay I promise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will you get out of class soon?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In like 15 minutes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m on the courtyard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come here when you get out and then I can help you muffle the screams</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you hold out until then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t really have a choice do I?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I’ll be fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is the worst timing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do I have only 1½ brain cells</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please be kind to those cells</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re doing their best</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t feel like it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Let’s be best boys again?🥺</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Sangie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My most precious pokemon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You busy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pokemon?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look like a Pikachu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re just as cute at least</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m questioning your sanity but okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m just studying at home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have something to tell you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s important</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very important</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m suddenly scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please don’t run</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No promises but I’ll try</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you need to tell me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d be worried if you hated your most precious Pikachu</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I LIKE you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like like you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I’ve liked you for a long time tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I never realized it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until recently when I talked with San and I realized I like two people at the same time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was then that I knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want you both</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell me something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you and San plan this or what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plan what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he finally gather his shit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Choi San confess to you too??????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Soulmates</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Woo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DID YOU JUST CONFESS TO YEOSANG???????????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ANSWER ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CHOI SAN I SWEAR TO GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You still owe me Jung Wooyoung 💰💵</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YUNHO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAN IS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE’S NOT ANSWERING ME!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s right here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Screaming into my back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right in the middle of the campus courtyard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE DID IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE CONFESSED DIDN’T HE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeppp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang hasn’t replied tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE DIDN’T REALLY REPLY TO ME EITHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ALL HE SAID WAS “DID YOU TWO PLAN THIS OR WHAT?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait you did it too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaaaay~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOU SAID YOU’RE AT THE COURTYARD?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DON’T</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MOVE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it wasn't obvious, I'm craving a pretzel.</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... wow. We're here. At the finale. Idk, finishing fics still feels new to me 😅</p>
<p>Thank you for all the love you gave the previous chapter &lt;3 I'm sorry for all the pretzel cravings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Babyboy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t ignore me I need help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pleaaase?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👉👈</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’re gonna be dumb and pine I will not help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry Yeosang but I’m really running out of patience with this whole thing with San and Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need HELP, not to vent</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… what is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmmmm sooooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within like 10 minutes I got these</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[ </span>
  <em>
    <span>screenshot</span>
  </em>
  <span> ]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[ </span>
  <em>
    <span>screenshot</span>
  </em>
  <span> ]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😱</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I dreaming?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t recall us sharing dreams?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if I was dreaming I probably would have already replied to them instead of crying @ you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FINALLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Took them long enough</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re being serious here right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not getting played or pranked here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wouldn’t do that to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve spoken to San and he knows better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wouldn’t do something like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And judging by Wooyoung’s reaction they didn’t plan this to happen like this either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which drives me to conclusion that they’re very much serious</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh thank god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean I knew it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I felt like I needed to confirm with you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did you reply to them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watch your profanity</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck shit fuck ass bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You left them on read????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I panicked! 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ughhhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you wanna handle accepting their feelings?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San did promise me things from bakery since he was going on a pretzel hunt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he’ll be probably home soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I think Wooyoung knows what went down so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I think I have an idea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks ❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re welcome ♥️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go get your boys!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Realm of Princess Minki</b>
  <b>👑</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung just burst out of the class like someone had shoved a rocket up his ass 🚀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you happen to have any idea why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the same reason why San is currently screaming into my back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m expecting Wooyoung to appear any second and scream into my ear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for you he can’t reach your ear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to drag me down 😒</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can feel it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok what happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just got cryptic messages from Wooyoung before class that he’s going to “do it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which I’m assuming is either something criminal or something stupid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depends if confessing his love to Yeosang is stupid or not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Criminal it isn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless it came with unsolicited dick pics I guess</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could easily come up with something to make it criminal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has the mind for it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But yeah that’s what happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally confessed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And San did it too, but his was an accident</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he’s doing the therapeutic screaming right now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it’s about time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tell me one thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course 😘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you confess accidentally???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when his problem earlier was that he couldn’t spit it out???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yuyu💖</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no idea either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for some reason it feels very on brand for San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>We Need To Buy More Toilet Paper 🧻</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You busy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m trying to work on my essay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you’re not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t know that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could have had a magical flow going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you interrupted me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You replied in like 2.5 seconds</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were probably just browsing Twitter or doing some other nonsense to procrastinate</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not my real dad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t tell me what to do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I should fill you in on recent events</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will there be tea?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know you want it 🍵</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dear friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bestest hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spill! 🍵</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There has been a confession</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two, in fact</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Wooyoung and San finally did it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About fucking time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And San somehow managed to do it accidentally</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you even do that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what I said!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright what did Yeosang say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ummmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To my knowledge</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look I heard from Yunho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I think he would have said if Yeosang had replied anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s left them on read so far I think</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait they confessed via text????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought they had more class</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is Wooyoung we’re talking about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as I said San’s was not intentional</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for this valuable info</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to do the lord’s work now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Btw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Read the chat title 🧻</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… I’ll try to remember to buy more when I get back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa hyung’s therapy hotline</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve heard of important developments</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve come to offer advice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not sure if I want your advice?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll get it anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here goes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t fuck this up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes because there’s no way Seonghwa hyung didn’t already help you as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it’s all up to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delete</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just do it okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End our suffering</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not my fault y’all are so obsessed with my case 😒</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know what to do now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of you don’t have any more classes today, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nnnope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How so?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that case</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could you come over and San come home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting the disappointing pretzel and that chocolate something you promised me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sssure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great 😄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have something to tell you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’d prefer to say it to your faces</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a first 😲</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll be there in...20?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hurry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll probably take you longer tbh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have a feeling you’re right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the pretzel is worth it! 🥨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooh I want one too! 🥨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang agenda</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear friends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day is finally here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our ship is ready to sail</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did I miss?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jung Wooyoung and Choi San</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have finally done what was thought impossible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have told one Kang Yeosang how they feel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In clear, impossible-to-misunderstand text language</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I expect Kang Yeosang to have replied to them by now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rejoice, my darling ❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huge if true</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have receipts!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have further evidence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they both used me as a scream muffler</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of campus</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho hyung doing the lord’s work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unsung hero</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now give me food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or some other offering as a token of gratitude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can give you a coupon that’ll get you kisses from your boyfriend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets those anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just get him coffee</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m at the campus cafe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho get your ass here if you’re still around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to hear everything!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this mean you’ll buy me a cupcake? 🥺🧁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s not push it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll buy you coffee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rest must be negotiated</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow you guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We haven’t heard from Yeosang yet!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well technically we have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he hasn’t given us an answer yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to speak to us face to face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shouldn’t be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why in the everloving fuck aren’t you there already????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he has the nerve to whine at me about swearing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We needed to get pretzels first! 🥨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I promised Yeosang I’d buy him something too!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BUT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can’t agree with Woo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donuts or cookies?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weren’t you supposed to get pretzels?🥨</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this is for Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cookies 🍪</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buy at least three</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cookies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most chocolate heavy, overly sweet cookies they have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kind that you couldn’t eat without feeling like you never want to eat anything that has sugar in it ever again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotcha</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Update us right when you get an answer!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Woosansang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Yeosang, sweet Yeosang, will you let us in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… San you literally have keys?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You live here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might have forgotten them up there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you function…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time I don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pls let us in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We come bearing gifts!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very sweet gifts!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sangie💕</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine I’ll buzz you in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door’s open</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come straight to my room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8 makes 1 hot mess</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been quiet for way too long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where are my updates?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve waited for like 30 minutes tops Hwa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still have coffee left ☕</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho isn’t even halfway done</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How slow do you guys drink your coffee????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow Seonghwa hyung let them breathe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If everything went well they need time to make out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have all the time in the world to do that AFTER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I’m asking is confirmation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make up for all the suffering I’ve been put through!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all love and respect</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please tell us you didn’t fuck up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think we would all still be here if we had</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And considering I have these two leeches stuck on my sides… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all we’ve been through</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After confessing our undying love ❤️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing you the best cookies our very limited money can buy 🍪</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hearing similar words leaving your very pretty lips 👄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You call us LEECHES?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure my neck is going to look bruised tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m impressed you could type all that considering you’re still all pressed up against me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has talent 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to actually lift my head so I could type</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re telling me you two are busy eating Yeosang’s neck and you’re all texting at the same time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they say romance is dead</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please tell me you’re now boyfriends</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought that was obvious???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you are idiots</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you never know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t be mean to them hyung 🥺</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry, I included you in that statement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yaaaaay!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woosansang is real!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship sails 🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Congrats guys!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can thank me later for helping your useless asses</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m happy for you 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🚢</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank youuu 💕</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😊</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks ❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seonghwa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went straight into painting Yeosang’s neck purple?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would have expected at least some decent kisses first 💋</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We already had those</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fast 👀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No long acceptance speeches?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No philosophical discussions of love and the nature of your relationship and what it means to you and how you’re gonna go with this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We didn’t really need that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the moment we stepped in Yeosang took the cookies </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And told us he likes us back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow that was easy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And straightforward</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I appreciate that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been touch-starved for fucking ages! 😤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I needed affection now that I have not only a boyfriend but TWO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no time to talk about relationships!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay babe 💕</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can talk later or not at all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think we need to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I believe we’re all finally on the same page</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About goddamn time...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this mean we can go on double dates?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Triple dates even, if we want to include hyungs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That laser tag was really fun, we could do it again!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wouldn’t that just be a hangout where Jongho is left out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jongho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t need to see you be all gross and couple-y on a date</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would probably be offended that y’all are hanging out without me and come eight-wheeling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since I helped both Seongjoong AND Woosansang become a thing in the first place!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhh we cant’t leave you out!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A regular hangout it is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no gross couple things allowed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mingi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are non-gross couple things allowed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we still go for the laser tag?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sure no one has any complaints</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I think you should let your boyfriend decide</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wooyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeosang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, sounds fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>San</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's midnight and I'm trying to think what to say here... for some reason this has recently become my most popular fic. On the other hand I'm a little emotional bc it's over but at the same time I'm happy it's done. <br/>As some might have spotted on Twitter, I have new stuff in the works, but I can't say for sure when I'll be posting that. However, I will say that I'm super excited to be working on it! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for being here &lt;333 Thank you for over 400 kudos, for over 9000 hits, and so so many lovely comments that have always made my days better &lt;33 </p>
<p>Please stay safe and healthy! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>Twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/Absmare">@Absmare</a><br/>Cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare">@Absmare</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>